Power Rangers Ninja Spirit
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When a monster awakens after 10000 years of torment he vows vengance upon humanity and begins to ressurect dead monsters. Now a young girl who was sealed along with him must rally the rangers to fight against their old foes.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Prologue

A thousand years of war had left a battle scarred planet, four ninjas accompanied by their animal spirits faced down the leader of the creatures who had attempted to destroy the planet, the Fallen Angel.

Although human in appearance he was anything but, his dark powers had advanced him beyond anything they had seen and he had flowed these powers through other creatures creating twisted mutants in their place. He had slain countless armies single handedly and destroyed many planets in his quest for destruction incarnate itself.

The ninjas were an elite group, chosen because of their bond with the five animal spirits they possessed, the bond was strong enough to allow those spirits to take on physical forms and fight alongside them. The best of the best, and probably the last creatures alive on the planet.

Slowly the ninjas forced the Fallen Angel back into the Ninja Temple, the only place unscarred by his evil, they forced him into the centre room and used their animal spirits to channel the spirits of everyone destroyed by the Fallen Angels hand, the spirits came and in his torment they sealed him within the temple.

Using the last of his power he lashed out at the ninjas hoping to destroy them utterly. After the ritual was completed only one remained, as she cried into the fur of her panther ninja spirit for comfort she eventually fell into a state of deep meditation, neither ageing nor dying so long as the seal held.

Outside the temple forged by invisible hands words were carved into the stone,

"Within is sealed the Fallen Angel and the last of the spirit ninjas, they shall remain forever sealed as long as the temple remains."

Over thousands of years life was reborn and grew into a great civilisation, cities sprung up all over the world and people lived in peace, defended by the power rangers whenever the earth was threatened. The temple was lost deep in the woods near Angel Grove, and as long as the seal held the world was safe.


	2. Rangers of the Future

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 1 – Rangers of the Future

ZELINIA - This takes place after Dino Thunder so expect to see a lot of old favorites.

* * *

"Explain to me what we're doing here again," moaned Wes as he walked through Angel Grove woods with three cans of spray paint around his waist. Eric had just arrived in his office and said they had an out of town contract and the two of them were now marking trees for lumber.

"We're taking an outside contract," replied Eric who was also carrying around cans of spray paint, "The Silver Guardians are having a slight trouble with income and when they asked for a two man team I thought it would be a good idea for us to get out of town for a bit."

"And why are we marking trees Eric?" asked Wes persistently.

"Angel Grove is where the first power rangers were based," replied Eric sighing, "It's where Rita and Zedd started their attack on the Earth during the great wars we've only heard about and where Zordon set up his Command Centre. We've been assigned to scout ahead and ensure that there are no monsters or anything left over really. The marking is only because it's cost effective for them to get us to do it rather than to hire more people."

"Wasting time you mean," commented Wes snidely.

"Consider it a paid vacation," suggested Eric as he looked over a pile of rocks, "What do you think of this?"

"Nothing special," replied Wes looking over the rocks, "Mark it for removal, it makes more room for the replanters."

"Right," replied Eric spraying the rock.

"So what happens if we meet any monsters?" asked Wes, at the mention of monsters his arm had felt empty without his morpher.

"We morph," replied Eric throwing Wes' Chrono Morpher to him, "You do know the first thing safe crackers try are the birthdays of the owner and his family don't you?"

"Show off," muttered Wes as he fixed the morpher around his wrist and noticed Eric did the same with his Quantum Morpher.

"Time to head back," commented Eric as he looked at his watch.

"Already," replied Wes.

"Do you want to be lost out here after dark?" asked Eric as he began the trek back.

As they walked away the setting sun shone on the rocks revealing long faded words which glowed in the sunset.

"Within is sealed the Fallen Angel and the last of the spirit ninjas, they shall remain forever sealed as long as the temple remains."


	3. Release

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 2 – Release

ZELINA: I should have made it clearer but the letters were not there when Wes and Eric were looking and can only be seen in the between times (sunset and sunrise).

DV2: Of course I am.

* * *

"There's some rocks here!" cried one of the men over the roar of the digger's engine as they he checked the rocks for paint marks, "It's ok, they're marked for removal." 

"Right boss," cried the driver as he motioned for them to move the skip closer to the digger and lifted up some of the rocks with the digger's claw.

A shaft of light fell on the altar and the seals began to fade as the sacred pillars fell, rendering the seal useless.

"Boss," cried one of the workers as the ground began to shake, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Nonsense," yelled the boss, "Just the rocks moving a little, that's all."

There was a crack as tendrils of Dark Energy flowed from the rocks and hit the workers draining them of life. The boss turned to see a human with one angel wing and a bats wing climb out of the rocks.

His screams rang out across the forest as Eric and Wes looked at each other and ran towards the screams.

"Who the hell are you?" cried Eric as they came face to face with the monster.

"I am the Fallen Angel," announced the monster, "Slayer of Armies and Destroyer of Worlds. For ten thousand years I have suffered untold torments awaiting my release, and this planet will suffer torments it has never suffered before because of that."

"Not if we can help it," cried Wes looking at Eric. "Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Ranger Power!" announced Eric as the two morphed.

"So you are the best your planet has to offer," sneered the Fallen Angel, "I destroyed it's last protectors with but a fraction of my power. I believe Earth Demons will be all I need to rid myself of you two."

He held his hands at the trees around the digger and dark energy flowed from his fingers to them, the trees were transformed into human shaped wood golems.

The two rangers attempted to take down the golems but although they landed many blows they refused to go down, almost as though they were as rooted into the ground as before. Eventually the golems brought the two rangers in front of the Fallen Angel.

"I had no time to enjoy the deaths of the Spirit Ninjas," he laughed, "But now I have all the time in the world to make you suffer as I have."

Behind the Fallen Angel a young girl climbed from the buried temple. She wore purple ninja robes emblazoned with a panther crest and a sword hilt was attached to her belt. She pulled herself out as he finished his gloating to the Time Force rangers.

"Believe me," she announced, "You didn't get us all."

"Talisha," hissed the Fallen Angel, "Of all the Spirit Ninjas, you survived. How?"

"You destroyed my friends," she cried as she placed her hand on the hilt, "Now you'll pay for that, Earth Blade!" She pulled the empty hilt from her belt but it remained empty.

"Missing something," hissed the Fallen Angel holding up a purple crystal, "Look what I found on the floor."

"Give that back," cried the girl, "Leave Sasha alone."

"Now why would I do that?" gloated the Fallen Angel as her pulled a black crystal from nowhere, "When I can do this?"

He brought the two crystals together and allowed Dark Energy to flow between the two before letting them drop. They hung in midair as darkness emerged from them forming a humanoid shape. As colour flowed into it, it revealed a female humanoid with a panthers head and paws where it's hands and feet should have been. It wore black armour and smiled an evil smile as it stared at the girl.

"I am the Earth General Sasha," announced the creation as it turned to the Fallen Angel and fell to one knee, "And I am ready to serve you master."


	4. Spirit Barrier

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 3 – Spirit Barrier

"No," cried Talisha falling to the ground, "Sasha, no."

"Destroy her," commanded the Fallen Angel.

"As you wish master," replied Sasha turning to Talisha.

Unprepared Talisha was sent flying across the forest and hit her head on a tree. Sasha strolled over as the two Time Force rangers watched helplessly. The last thing Talisha saw before she fell unconscious was Sasha laughing at her.

"Your not giving up yet are you?" A girls voice cut through her mind.

"Where am I?" asked Talisha looking around.

"Spirit Barrier stupid," replied the voice as a black haired girl with red robes similar to Talisha's appeared.

"Tanora!" exclaimed Talisha, "Am I dead?"

"Stupid as always," laughed Tanora, "Not yet although you seem to have the booby prize with losing Sasha and all."

"How can I fight without Sasha?" asked Talisha.

"Simple," replied Tanora pressing a red crystal into Talisha's hand, "Use Leo."

"I'm not supposed to use fire element though," replied Talisha a little shocked.

"Do those rules matter anymore?" asked Tanora, "Use his power and stop Sasha from killing you. Those two can help too, that's all I can say."

Tanora began to fade as Talisha reached out to touch her, she woke up.

Sasha brought her claws down as Talisha struggled to insert the crystal into the sword hilt, it slotted in perfectly.

"Fire Blade!" yelled Talisha bringing the blade up to block Sasha, as Sasha's claws struck she recoiled from the flaming blade and Talisha jumped up. Running towards Wes and Eric she quickly cut their bonds.

"Thanks," said Eric turning to face Sasha.

"No," hissed Talisha grabbing Eric's shoulder, "Has any evil creature died here?"

"More than likely," replied Wes, "Why?"

"Then we had best not remain here," she replied grabbing the rangers and fleeing from the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tommy Oliver looked around Angel Grove, it had been over ten years since he had last been here but everything was still how he remembered it. He walked into the youth centre to see how much it had changed to see a familiar face behind the bar.

"Hey!" yelled Ernie, "You're a little old to be in here aren't you?"

"Nice to see you too Ernie," replied Tommy, "You really haven't changed a bit."

"Well, well, well," smiled Ernie, "If it isn't Tommy Oliver, sit down, first drinks on the house for you."

"Thanks Ernie," replied Tommy, "So you finished with South America then?"

"For the time being," replied Ernie, "I decided to come back here for a few years to give myself a break."

"A break here," laughed Tommy, "You sure like running this place then."

"Enough about me," said Ernie placing a glass on the bar in front of Tommy, "What have you been up to since I left?"

Tommy filled in Ernie about the past ten years carefully omitting details of ranger related business. Ernie listened carefully, laughing a bit at the fact that Tommy had decided to teach Science instead of martial arts. Tommy had barely finished when Wes and Eric burst in holding Talisha between them.

"Wes, Eric!" yelled Tommy running over to them with Ernie following. They guided Talisha to a table in a corner where Ernie brought over a glass of water which was gently fed to Talisha by Tommy. Tommy managed to get rid of Ernie after she'd recovered a bit and leaned over to Wes and Eric.

"I doubt this was just some dehydrated girl," he hissed, "In fact, I'm willing to bet its ranger business"

"What if it is?" asked Eric.

"Explanations," whispered Tommy, "Give."

They gave a short version of what had happened in the woods before Tommy sat back.

"So you freed a monster," he recapped, "Freed this girl who apparently fought him 10000 years ago, she lost her powers to him, gained more after being unconscious and she collapsed whilst you made your escape because she hasn't eaten or drank anything for 10000 years."

Wes and Eric both nodded.

"I wish I was still in the days where I'd say you pair were insane and this was some sort of joke," frowned Tommy.

"Don't we all," replied Eric.

Tommy pulled back his sleeve to look at his Dino Gem and turned to them.

"Did you say she asked about monsters destroyed in the woods?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Eric, "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that whatever you unleashed may be able to resurrect them."


	5. Meal Time

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 4 – Meal Time

"So who's the girl?" asked Ernie when he came up to the table with drinks for Tommy, Eric and Wes. Eric and Wes looked at Tommy nervously as he thought up an excuse quickly.

"My niece Talisha," he replied quickly, "I didn't recognise her when Eric and Wes brought her in because she was on her way to a fancy dress party when she collapsed."

"What was she dressed as?" joked Ernie, "A Power Ranger." Tommy, Wes and Eric laughed nervously. "Well, if she needs anything to eat or drink when she comes too just yell."

"Thanks Ernie," replied Tommy. The three watched as Ernie walked back to the bar before the three stopped holding their breaths.

"So what are we going to do about this Fallen Angel?" asked Wes as Tommy sat back.

"We wait," replied Tommy as Eric and Wes stared at him in amazement, "After all, there's nothing else we can do."

The three jumped as Talisha gave a small moan. She opened her eyes to see the three rangers staring at her.

"Ten thousand years and not a thing has changed," she muttered, "Just who are you three?"

"I'm Tommy and this is Wes and Eric," replied Tommy introducing the three.

"We're the ones who saved you back in the woods," commented Wes.

"If I remember correctly," replied Talisha, "You pair were held down by a pair of basic wood golems."

"They were basic?" asked Eric.

"As basic as he makes them," replied Talisha, "You seriously need some more training if you can be stopped by them."

"Hey!" hissed Eric, "We stopped the timeline falling apart you know."

"I made sure you were alive to stop the timeline falling apart," replied Talisha smugly.

"Well we broke you out of the seal," replied Eric.

"And I suppose you've forgotten that you pair are responsible for breaking the most dangerous being to ever exist out of that same seal didn't you."

"Who do you think dragged you all the way here?"

"Well who wanted to stay and see what else the Fallen Angel could drag up from those woods?"

"We could have handled it."

"You had trouble beating creatures that he had to summon armies of to kill six people."

"You didn't fare so well yourself."

"You didn't have your powers turned against you."

"How did he get it anyway?"

"She used the last of her power to seal me and reverted to her crystal form, he must have picked her up when _you _broke the seal."

Tommy and Wes looked at each other, they knew that thanks to Eric's hot head, the argument was probably nowhere near over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fallen Angel and Sasha appeared in Angel Grove park, he sniffed the air and smiled.

"Perfect," he muttered holding a second black crystal out in front of him, "Evil spirit of monster past, come forth to claim new power!"

A black light shone from the crystal before it begun to take form revealing the familiar form of Rita's Terror Toad.

"I'm back and hungrier than ever!" announced the Terror Toad.

The Fallen Angel smiled. "Then destroy the last spirit ninja, and I will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eric and Talisha were still in the middle of their heated argument about the incident in the woods when Talisha grabbed her head and fell forward.

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy quickly.

"Dark energy surge nearby," muttered Talisha, "He must be resurrecting a monster."

Wes, Eric and Tommy looked at each other.

"Can you locate it?" asked Tommy.

"I think so," replied Talisha standing up before stumbling forward onto the table. She pulled herself up and went to leave but Tommy stopped her.

"We'll handle this," he said, "You're in no fit state to fight at all."

"I'm ok," she replied, "I've always been sensitive to large amounts of dark energy, it should stop when the energy he wasted during the summoning fades. Besides, I'm the only person who can locate it for you."

"If you're sure," replied Tommy supporting her as they both headed towards the entrance with Wes and Eric following behind. By the time they reached the park though, she was running with the others following close behind.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding something to eat," laughed the Terror Toad, "Now I think it's time for lunch."

"Not if we can help it," replied Tommy looking at the others, Talisha pulled her robe over her face and drew her fire blade as the other two nodded, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Time For, Time Force!" announced Wes.

"Quantum Ranger Power!" announced Eric.

Talisha stood behind the three rangers watching the Terror Toad, she was unsure what to make of it as she had never fought anything like it before. She wondered what it could do, unfortunately she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"I've seen this monster in the archives from when the Command Centre was still around," said Tommy, "To beat it we have to…"

The Terror Toad's tongue shot out it's mouth and wrapped itself around Tommy who transformed into a glowing orb and floated into the Terror Toad's mouth as an image of Tommy's helmet appeared on the Terror Toad's stomach.

"Ok," commented Wes backing up from the Terror Toad, "I think that went from bad to worse."


	6. Power Within

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 5 – Power Within

"Isn't he the only one who knows how to defeat this thing?" asked Eric staring at the Terror Toad.

"I'm all for contacting Time Force for advice," replied Wes still backing away.

"We fight," commanded Talisha drawing readying her sword.

"How?" asked Wes, "We don't know how to kill it and it's just eaten Tommy alive."

Talisha said nothing but stood still with her eyes closed, a few moments later she opened them.

"The horn is where the Dark Crystals power is focused," she replied as the two rangers nodded and began their attack. The Terror Toad simply knocked the pair out of the way. The Terror Toad turned to the rangers and laughed as Talisha ran at the monster from behind.

"What now?" asked the Terror Toad turning to see Talisha bearing down on him.

"Lion Slice," yelled the Spirit Ninja as she dived at the Terror Toad with her blade and struck off the horn. As it fell to the ground she recognized as a piece of Dark Crystal.

"So the girlie is the Spirit Ninja," laughed the Terror Toad. He tongue shot out his mouth and wound itself around Talisha, the Time Force rangers tried to stop it but by the time they had reached where she had been she had been swallowed by the Terror Toad. They looked on in horror as the Terror Toad turned to them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Talisha looked around inside the Terror Toads stomach to see only darkness, the colour that represented the Fallen Angel, that represented the power she had watched destroy her mother, that represented the power that she had watched envelope her friends whilst they were defenceless.

It pressed down on her mind threatening to drive her insane as it had the other sensitives before the final battle, threatening to take her will, to force her to fight alongside the monsters.

She fell to her knees determined not to surrender to the darkness, not to surrender her free will in exchange for her survival, only to fight as hard as possible. In an attempt to find aid she repeated the mantra that her old teacher had taught her to remind her that her powers did have limits.

"Power gives great strength but strength alone isn't power."

She repeated it as the darkness attempted to flow into her battering down her minds defences she had carefully built over her training as both a Spirit Ninja and a sensitive. She'd relied on them for all her battles on the front line where the darkness was strongest and for them to fail here.

It wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it. She stood up and screamed into the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside Wes and Eric began planning how to stop the monster eating them as it advanced towards the pair. Suddenly the Terror Toad stopped and clutched it's huge stomache.

"Ohhh," groaned the monster, "I think I ate someone who disagrees with me."

"You really should lay off the athletes," quipped Wes, "Too much fast food is bad for you."

"I think now would be a good time to run," muttered Eric as the Terror Toad began to glow brightly.

"Agreed," replied Wes as the Terror Toad exploded and the pair were knocked down when Tommy flew at them. Talisha stood where the Terror Toad had been moments before, before she fell to her knees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Impressive," muttered the Fallen Angel peering into the crystal ball he held in his hand. He conjured another Dark Crystal and focused his power as it began to grow until it formed a staff. He handed the staff to Sasha. "You know what to do."

"Yes my liege," replied Sasha before disappearing in a flash of Dark Energy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasha appeared at the edge of the clearing where the battle had taken place. Wes was the first to spot her and moved into a ready stance followed by Tommy and Eric.

"I'm not here to fight," smiled Sasha.

"What are you here for then?" asked Tommy.

Sasha spun the before planting it into the ground.

"Powers of Darkness hear my call," she chanted, "Grant this monster life once more."

Dark energy flowed to the remains of the Terror Toad as they floated up and formed a shadowy figure of the Terror Toad which grew into a giant shadow before it turned back into a now towering Terror Toad.

"I'll handle this," announced Eric stepping forward and holding the quantum morpher to his mouth, "Q-Rex arise!"

The Q-Rex appeared on the horizon and moved towards the Terror Toad, before it had a chance to attack the Terror Toad sent a beam of dark energy from its horn to the rangers on the ground forcing them out of morph. The three stood as the Q-Rex began its attack, Eric gave orders to the Q-Rex whilst Tommy ran to Talisha who was still kneeling on the ground staring blankly.

"Talisha," yelled Tommy desperately, "We need something that can help us to win this, a zord or anything, now!"

"You seek the power that you have lost," muttered Talisha shocking Tommy, "You seek to protect and help but have forgotten how to do it without the power you once had."

"No," replied Tommy, "I do know it's just that…" he faltered, he had never asked himself why he had sought the dino gems knowing that the powers they contained could restore his ranger powers, whilst also knowing that in the wrong hands and his knowledge they could destroy the earth. The way she had put it was exactly right, he fed off the power being a ranger gave him, the feeling that he was making a difference in the world, that he was helping others, he was lying to himself he realised as he felt in his pocket and pulled out a golden coin, the one that had started all this, the green ranger power coin. "Yes, I want the power I lost," he muttered to himself, "I want it, but I wanted it for the wrong reasons, I want it to save others now, to help them rather than to help myself."

"If it is restored it will place your life at risk," replied Talisha, "Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes," replied Tommy as Talisha placed her hand over the power coin.

"Go and save them," she muttered before she fainted.

Tommy stood up and faced the monster.

"It's Morphin' Time!" he yelled holding his old power morpher in front of him, "DragonZord!"


	7. Glad to be Green

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 5 – Glad to be Green

Within moments Tommy had morphed into the Green Ranger. Slowly and almost ceremoniously he lifted the Dragon Dagger to his lips and played the summoning tune awakening the DragonZord from it's slumber.

The DragonZord rose from its underwater lair and made its way towards the Terror Toad. When it arrived it shot its missiles into the monster whilst the Q-Rex transformed into MegaZord mode and shot it's own missiles at the Terror Toad.

"Hey no fair!" yelled the Terror Toad, "I can't eat you guys."

"Why can't he?" asked Wes to Tommy.

"He can only eat organic matter," replied Tommy, "So he could eat us but not the zords because they're made of metal."

"Sounds more like it," replied Wes as happily he dared, "Now alls we need is to make a plan and we're home free."

"Got one," replied Tommy, "Eric, can you get the Q Rex to hold it still whilst I get that horn removed then attack it's lower mouth with everything that the Q Rex has."

"On it," responded Eric issuing orders into the Quantum Morpher whilst Tommy played a tune on the Dragon Dagger.

The Q Rex grabbed the Terror Toad from behind holding it still as the DragonZord used the drill on its tail to cut the horn from the Terror Toad's head. Then the Q Rex followed Tommy's orders to the letter and unleashed it's full arsenal at the Terror Toad's lower mouth destroying it completely. The rangers turned to where Sasha had been but she had already left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have a new plan," commented the Fallen Angel as Sasha arrived next to him.

"Yes my lord," replied Sasha.

"I had no idea of the sorts of power that young Talisha has," he commented, "I believe we should see how far she can take her powers and then recruit her or destroy her."

"An excellent plan my liege," replied Sasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Zords had been returned to their respective resting places the Rangers turned to the unconscious Talisha.

"Is she ok?" asked Eric as Tommy bent down to examine her.

"She's still alive," replied Tommy, "But I think Ernie would start to get suspicious if we took her to the Youth Centre in this state."

"You think!" exclaimed Wes, "This would be the second time today we've took her in unconscious."

"We can't leave her here," replied Eric, "We'll have to take her the hospital."

"Nothing they could do," replied Tommy, "Physically there's nothing wrong with her."

"We can't take her back to the Silver Guardian's with us as she looks too young to enlist," commented Eric looking at Tommy.

"So there's really only one option," responded Wes looking at Tommy as well.

"And what would that be?" asked Tommy, he looked at the two Time Force Rangers and realised what they were thinking, "No way guys, I have a teaching job to hold down now you know."

"Perfect," replied Eric, "You should be able to get her a place at the school easily."

"And this way you have the other Dino Thunder rangers to help you keep an eye on her," finished Wes.

"Why are we bothering to argue?" asked Tommy, "After all, we know I will win this argument."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two hours later_

Tommy drove back to Reefside with the unconscious Talisha in the passenger seat. He'd nearly been pulled over by cops but they had driven straight past. He had been driving for an hour when Talisha woke up.

"Hey sleepy," greeted Tommy as Talisha stirred.

"Morning Tommy," mumbled Talisha before realising she was moving and her eyes snapped open, "Where are you taking me?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax," laughed Tommy, "I'm taking you to where I live, I can keep an eye on you there."

"I'm fine," replied Talisha, "Just panicked a little, did we beat that monster then?"

"Of course," replied Tommy, "How much do you remember exactly?"

"I remember you been eaten," replied Talisha, "Then I sliced off it's horn and it ate me as well."

"And what after that?" quizzed Tommy.

"Waking up here," she replied, "I didn't think those two would be capable of defeating that monster on their own."

Tommy focused on the road ahead as Talisha began telling him what she thought of Wes and Eric. "How can I tell her?" he thought, "How could I explain that we only won that fight because of power she isn't even aware she has?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

News travelled fast in Reefside, the four other Dino Thunder rangers along with Elsa, Anton and Hayley were already waiting inside the lair when Tommy arrived back with Talisha. Being aware of Tommy's ranger past and seeing the news of the DragonZord's reappearance in Angel Grove whilst he was visiting they all wanted to hear what had happened. Tommy filled most of them in whilst he sent Kira and Talisha upstairs to see if they could find any of his old clothes to fit Talisha. The pair got down after he'd finished and Trent filled in Kira on what she'd missed.

"So what now Dr. O?" asked Conner after Trent had filled Kira in.

"Can you four take Talisha out for a bit to show her around and get her some clothes," replied Tommy, this was an obvious decision as the clothes she had come down wearing were slightly to big for her, "I'll give you the money for it so don't worry."

"Right Dr. O," replied the four rangers.

"Before you go Talisha," started Tommy, "I'd like to examine your sword and that crystal if you don't mind."

"I don't see why not," she replied removing the belt. She handed the belt to Tommy and reached into the pocket to get the crystal before she looked like she was having second thoughts. "I give you permission to examine it but not to use it's power," she blurted out handing it over.

"Why are you being so exact?" asked Tommy taking the crystal, "It's almost as though the crystal knows what you just said."

Talisha grimaced telling Tommy all he needed to know, fortunately the other rangers were too busy getting ready to notice.

"Right," nodded Tommy before disappeared down into the lair with Hayley following.


	8. Law of Averages

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 7 – Law of Averages

"I don't know," grimaced Talisha as she looked at the assortment of clothes that Kira had picked out for her.

"Come on Tal," groaned Ethan, "The law of averages states that there has to be something in that pile you actually like."

"I don't think that the law of averages applies to time travelling ninjas," groaned Conner in reply.

The teens were 3 hours and 6 shops into finding some clothes for Talisha, according to the boys the only good thing to come of this was that there were no bags to carry yet.

"May I ask why we haven't got Cassidy doing this yet?" asked Trent, "She'd love to do this sort of stuff."

"Because I don't want Cassidy thinking that she owes me one," replied Kira as she handed Talisha more clothes, "And neither do you three."

"Hey," replied Ethan, "I'm all up for dumping Talisha on Cassidy."

"The law of averages states that she'd mess up and mention something within five minutes of meeting her," repliedKira using Ethan's own own statment without thinking, "Plus we did promise Dr. O we'd keep an eye on her."

"We may as well endure it guys," replied Ethan sarcastically, "It's not like we're going to have a monster attack to draw us away.

Right on cue there was an explosion outside.

"How does he do that?" asked Talisha as the boys ran outside

"I have no idea," replied Kira shaking her head before going to join the boys. Talisha glanced round quickly before ripping her clothes off to reveal her ninja robes and joining the team outside.

Outside, almost as though she was waiting for her, was Sasha.

"You're getting slow," commented Sasha almost sarcastically.

"Stand down," hissed Talisha, "This one's mine."

"No way," replied Kira, "Dr. O. has your sword and crystal remember."

"I don't care," growled Talisha, "I don't need them for this."

"Don't be stupid," replied Trent, "She's an elemental general."

"We are not letting you do this alone," yelled Conner grabbing the ninja.

"Don't worry," smiled Sasha swinging a purple axe as Earth Golems appeared around her, "I have plenty for everyone."

The Dino Thunder rangers nodded at each other before calling the morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

The Earth Golems attacked throwing the four rangers and Talisha into the fray, luckily Talisha had given them a quick briefing on the golems including essential weak spots so they were able to drive them back. After they had been driven back Tommy and Hayley drove up in Tommy's jeep. Tommy joined the rangers whilst Hayley ran up to Talisha.

"Here's your sword and crystal back," said Hayley handing the items over. Talisha wasted no time in putting her sword back around her waist. "We also made you this," continued Hayley holding out a morpher shaped like a panther. You activate it by inserting your sword with a crystal inserted and saying 'Spirit Ninja Power'."

"Thanks," nodded Talisha, "I guess I'd best test it out then."

"Good luck," yelled Hayley as she ran to safety as Talisha joined the rest of the rangers. She and Tommy nodded at each other.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Spirit Ninja Power!"

Talisha's ranger armour was plain purple apart from a panther emblem on the back, the helmet was shaped to resemble a panthers head, although there appeared to be no laser weapon her sword hung lose at her side and looked dangerous enough to compensate for the lack of a laser weapon.

"Oh look at me," snorted Sasha, "I got some new clothes that make me super powerful." The axe blurred through the air. "Let me remind you what this axe can do. Earth Strike!"

The axe struck the floor creating an earthquake that knocked all six rangers off their feet. Vines came up from the ground and held the rangers down. Talisha looked up at her former partner and even with the mask Tommy could see the mixed sorrow and malice that raged through Talisha's emotions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fallen Angel watched the battle intensely through the crystal he held in his hand.

"Now my dear Sasha," he murmured, "Don't forget the reason I sent you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Of course master," announced Sasha on the battlefield to the world in general, "I'm not allowed to kill you today, but I will make you witness this." Sasha held a bag out to the rangers, "This bag contains one dark crystal for every evil creature that has attempted to take the earth, when I open it, every single one of them will be resurrected to follow my master."

Slowly Sasha opened the bag as the rangers watched on in horror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rita, Zedd and Divatox looked up at the sky to see two small black objects fly down and slam into them.

Another crystal hovered over the destroyed Machine Empire base on the moon.

On the planet Mirinoi, Karone looked into the sky to see another of the dark crystals heading towards her.

Two crystals embedded themselves in Marina Bay, one where Queen Banshera had fallen and the other where Trakeena had been destroyed.

Aneight headed to Silver Hills and struck the warehouse where Ransik had surrendered to Time Force.

The ninth headed to Turtle Cove where it lay at the spot the Wild Zords had finally defeated Master Org.

The tenth headed for the Abyss of Evil to resurrect Lothor.

And the eleventh headed for where Mesagog's Island used to be before the rangers destroyed it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's not possible," muttered Tommy as a crystal reformed Zeltrax in front of him, the sacrifice of the zords meant nothing if he had simply been resurrected. He turned to Talisha to see that the strain of so much dark energy had rendered her unconscious and he could only look on as Sasha and Zeltrax teleported away.


	9. Plans, Preparations and Monsters

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 8 – Plans, Preparations and Monsters

the real vapmire - yes

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled Tommy punching the computer. It was two hours later and Tommy was in his lair attempting to track the Dark Crystals Sasha had unleashed. It was proven a difficult task as all the crystals but the one that had resurrected Zeltrax had left his sensor range. 

"I'd have thought you have scanners to scan the world," commented Ethan, "Seems a little stupid to just have them scanning the city."

"I thought Mesagog's base was somewhere in the city after the monster attacks started so I refined them to work better over a shorter distance," replied Tommy, "However, I can get the general directions they headed in plotted in and using the data on the old rangers maybe predict where they're heading." He tapped in some commands on the computer before turning to Hayley and the rangers. "Now what can you tell us about these Dark Crystals Talisha?"

"They are the source of the Fallen Angels powers of resurrection, mutation and control," started Talisha, "They can resurrect monsters from lingering spirits which is their primary use. They can also be used to mutate other life forms…" She stopped and closed her eyes whilst two tears streaked their way down her cheeks.

"Sasha," muttered Tommy as Talisha nodded in replied, "You can tell us the rest later if this upsets you."

Talisha shook her head and sniffed a few times before she continued. "The mutations can often result in humanoid monsters, for added effect he used spirit animals and laughed when their partners were forced to fight them."

"But anyone or any animal was a target right?" asked Hayley.

"Or plant," continued Talisha, "Anything alive really, and with enough power it could even be anything. If a being has been transformed from evil to good then they could be transformed back the same way. Control is what it sounds like, they can force someone to be completely obedient to him."

"How does the mutation work on people?" asked Tommy.

"The crystal bores its way down to the heart through the body, when it reaches the heart it attempts to change it to dark crystal," came the reply, "If it succeeds then the person can be transformed if that was the crystals purpose. Either way then the person is under the control of the Fallen Angel."

"Knowledge, power and control," muttered Tommy.

"Pardon Dr. O," responded Kira confused.

"That's what he'll gain if he succeeds," replied Tommy looking directly at Talisha, "He'll gain knowledge of our abilities from our enemies and our weaknesses, through them he has power…"

"… and he controls that power," finished Trent as Tommy jumped up at the console.

"What are we waiting for?" he yelled, "We need to contact the other rangers immediately!" He hadn't even sat down when the alerts went off and the monster appeared on screen. It had a wolfs head with skin that looked as though it was made of brown stone, it held a crystal like blade in each hand.

"Earth monster," commented Talisha looking at the screen, "That's good."

"You can tell just looking at it?" asked Ethan.

"Built of Earth based materials with crystalline weapons," replied Talisha.

"And why's it a good thing?" asked Tommy.

"Because it means that he hasn't resurrected his other generals yet," came the reply.

"You guys handle the monster," ordered Hayley, "I'll go upstairs and see if I can dig out any way I can contact the other rangers."

"Right," replied Tommy, "Let's go guys."

The Dino Thunder Rangers left followed by Hayley. Talisha went to leave before she clutched her arm in pain. She lifted up her sleeve to see a glassy black mark near the top.

"Ten thousand years and it's still fighting," she muttered, "What are these things made of?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The six arrived on the scene quickly and the monster wasted no time in homing it's attacks at Talisha. Realising she'd have no time for a full morph she switched to her ninja uniform and slotted the crystal into her sword before bringing it up to block the monsters weapon. The others dived back and activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

They dived in to attack as the monster jumped away from Talisha, the monster threw them off and charged Talisha again.

"Circle of Flame!" yelled Talisha driving her sword into the earth as a circle of fire rose up and separated the monster from her. The monster cowered back from the flames giving Talisha the time she needed. "Spirit Ninja Power!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the rooftops an unseen watcher observed the battle taking particular interest in Tommy, as Talisha morphed he finally stood up and stared down at the Black DT Ranger.

"Tommy you fool," muttered the figure, "Don't you realise what danger you've put yourself in?

It watched on until Talisha turned and looked almost seeming to realise he was there. He quickly ducked behind some cover before fiddling with a device on his wrist and disappearing in a stream of blue light.


	10. Breaking the Barrier

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 9 – Breaking the Barrier

"Talisha!" yelled Tommy as he used the Brachio staff to block the monsters attack, "We need your help over here!"

Talisha snapped out of it and charged the monster with her sword. The sword rebounded off the monsters rock hard skin and the monster took a swipe at Talisha knocking her back against a wall. The monster turned to face the other rangers as stood up and charged it from behind grabbing and holding it in place.

"She's tougher than she looks," commented Ethan as she struggled to hold the monster steady.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Talisha. The rangers snapped into action and formed the Z – Rex Blaster Super Mode.

"Z – Rex Blaster, Fire!" yelled the rangers as Talisha let go at the last minute to roll to the side.

The smoke cleared to reveal the monster still standing.

What's it going to take to kill this thing?" asked Trent.

"Any ideas Tal?" yelled Conner.

"Lion Strike!" yelled Talisha as she brought her sword down on the monster, it blocked the sword with one of it's own and struck Talisha with the second. Talisha was knocked back. As she stood up a beam of light shot down from the sky which turned into a blue figure with a triceratops shaped helmet.

"Billy?" yelled Tommy in surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" asked the original Blue Ranger as he summoned his Power Lance and attacked the monster. Talisha went to join him before a wind blew through the area and she found herself in the Spirit Barrier again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Great," muttered Talisha as she looked around in the Spirit Barrier, "Couldn't you call me at a more inconvenient time?"

"Least I'm not cutting it as close as Tanora did," replied a figure robed in yellow from behind Talisha.

"Falcos," muttered Talisha, "You could at least have waited until I was knocked down again."

"No time," replied Falcos, "We have a set window and it's nearly closed."

"Why don't you come back with me?" asked Talisha, "I could use your help."

"We gave up our chance to come back when we used our spirits to form part of the seal Talisha," replied Falcos, "Everyone but you did."

"I know," she replied, "But it doesn't have to be like this."

"You need these," was all Falcos said pressing a large disk into one hand and a yellow crystal into the other, "He's looking forward to his turn Talisha."

Talisha went to reply as reality faded back in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tommy had switched to his Green Ranger form whilst she was unconscious and was aiding Billy in battling the monster, the other four had gathered around Talisha and backed off as she stood up.

"Get back you two!" yelled Talisha. Billy and Tommy jumped back more out of shock than anything as Talisha slotted both crystals into the disk and got ready to throw it.

"Spirit Disk Strike Mode!" yelled Talisha throwing the disk at the monster, "Dual Strike!"

The disk turned red as it flew at the monster striking it, it curved back in for another run and turned yellow striking it a second time before returning to Talisha's waiting hand as the monster collapsed defeated.

Without warning Sasha appeared over the monsters dead body.

"Powers of Darkness hear my call," she chanted, "Grant this monster life once more."

Sasha faded as the monster grew and started to attack the surrounding buildings.

"You didn't happen to bring the Alien Rangers along for the trip did you?" asked Tommy, "Only, we could do with the Battle Borgs right now."

"Sorry," replied Billy, "Out of luck there. I'd have thought you had new zords anyway."

"They were destroyed," replied Trent.

"Can't you call the DragonZord anyway?" asked Billy.

"It wouldn't be able to get here from Angel Grove in time," yelled Tommy in reply.

"Gotcha," replied Billy, "How's about that new girl over there?"

"You got anything that can help Talisha?" asked Tommy.

"Just watch and learn," replied Talisha getting ready to throw the disk again, "Spirit Disk Summoner Mode, Spirit Barrier Break!"

She flung the disk into the sky and produced a flash of light from which came a lion and an eagle zord.

"Leo, Talos!" yelled Talisha, "FireWind MegaZord, Flame formation!"

The lion zord stood up on its back legs and moved its head and arms until it was a humanoid shape, then the eagle separated it's wings from it's body which fixed onto the lions chest and back like Tommy's Green Ranger Shield. Then the eagles legs fused together to form a hilt and it opened it's beak to reveal a cannon before the lion grabbed it.

Talisha vanished on the ground to reappear in the zords control room. She placed the disk with both crystals inserted onto the pedestal and held her hands over the pedestal.

The monster ran at the zord which fired a few shots from it's gun to hold it off.

In the control room Talisha slammed her hand into the red crystal yelling, "FireBurst!"

The MegaZord shot the gun into the air where it burst into a circle of flames surrounding the monster. Talisha placed her hands over both crystals and screamed, "Wind Flame Blast!"

The MegaZord produced a fireball from the eagle gun which it fired. The fireball moved through the air growing as it went until it struck the monster and both the fireball and the monster exploded destroying it completely.


	11. Black and Blue

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 10 – Black and Blue

"We have a few things to talk about Tommy," commented Billy after Talisha had simply collapsed from exhaustion on Tommy's sofa. Tommy had thrown a sheet over to her and made a mental note to get the spare room sorted for her. The pair sat in Tommy's lair with Billy examining the equipment Tommy and Hayley had built as well as the computers records of the Dino Thunder Rangers in action.

"Uh – huh," grunted Tommy keeping his eye on the crystal paths he had plotted in.

"You're not listening are you?" asked Billy walking over to Tommy, unlike Tommy the blue ranger had barely changed at all due to the healing waters of Aquitar.

"Nuh huh," grunted Tommy, his eyes never left the screen.

"You can't escape this forever you know," chided Billy, "I know about the Dark Crystals and if they're reviving Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire then there's no way you can't get the others involved in this."

"I'll manage for as long as I have to Billy," snapped Tommy spinning on his seat and standing to face the blue ranger.

"Just like you did when you nearly died to defeat Mesagog and Zeltrax right?" replied Billy calmly, "I've been on earth for longer than you think Tommy, and I know more than you'd like."

"What have you spent your time on Earth doing then?" snapped Tommy obviously in no mood for communication.

"Rebuilding the Power Chamber for starters," replied Billy as calm as ever, "Then I used Aquitarian Technology to temporarily restore the power to my Power Coin."

"You rebuilt the Power Chamber?" asked Tommy a little shocked.

"Yeah," replied Billy, "Alpha 5's back there too if you want to go see."

"What about Zordon?" asked Tommy hopefully.

"He was…" Billy faltered at the question, like all the rangers who'd served under Zordon Tommy had respected the wizards advice and grown to see him as a father to the rangers. He had taken the news well in his way but he had no idea how Tommy would react, "He died to destroy as much evil in the galaxy as possible."

Tommy tried unsuccessfully to hold back his tears at this news, people had come and gone throughout Tommy's life, but barring one other Zordon had the most impact in his life and he had always clung to the hope that he would once again come face to face with the wise old wizard. For the first time in what felt like years, Tommy just sat down and cried.

Billy said nothing knowing that there was nothing he could do right now to help Tommy come to terms with it. After Tommy had stopped he walked over to a small locked box in a corner of the lair and opened it. He pulled some things out and laid them on the table in front of Billy who simply smiled and nodded. The items were his Communicator, Zeonizer, Zeo Crystal and the White Tiger Power Coin.

"No matter how much I run," stated Tommy lifting his communicator and strapping it to his wrist, "The past always comes to get me."

Tommy and Billy pressed a button on the communicators and disappeared in columns of blue and green light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tommy and Billy landed in the familiar walls of the Power Chamber, Billy had rebuilt it exactly as it had been down to the old ranger costumes on display. The only thing missing was the familiar face of Zordon where it should have been, watching all that occurred in the Power Chamber and outside through the screen set into the wall. Tommy's thoughts of the old days were cut off by a familiar robotic voice.

"Ai ai ai Billy," moaned Alpha from behind, "Don't you know it's the middle of the night?"

"Good to see you too Alpha," smiled Tommy remembering the robots eccentricities.

"Tommy?" asked Alpha turning to him, "You've certainly changed in the last few years, where's that old smile you used to have?"

"A lots changed Alpha," replied Billy, "He's become a ranger again though."

Tommy looked away from the robot.

"What is wrong Tommy?" asked Alpha, "You don't think Zordon would have been angry with you do you?"

Tommy gave a small nod in reply.

"He would have been annoyed that you ignored his advice to live a normal life," came the reply, "But he would have been proud that you took on the responsibility of a ranger to defend the Earth knowing your life was at risk from the amount of ranger powers you now have."

"Tell me about it," muttered Tommy remembering when his Dino Gem cracked and he fell into a coma.

"Relax Tommy," replied Billy, "We'll find a way to stop you from being destroyed by your own power."

"But first we have to contact the other rangers," commented Alpha, "Otherwise we will be outnumbered when the time comes for the Fallen Angel to unleash his new army."

"Who's going to do the honours then?" asked Tommy.

"I think the leader should do the honours of rallying the rangers," replied Billy smiling, "After all, it's just the chain of command that puts you up top."

Reluctantly Tommy raised the communicator to his mouth and pressed the button.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jason stood in his empty dojo training late he went to kick the practice dummy when his communicator beeped and threw him off making him fall to the floor. He looked at it thinking he had imagined it, he only really wore it out of habit as it hadn't made a sound since he'd left the Zeo rangers apart from the incident two years ago with the Machine Empire and Serpentera when Tommy had contacted him through it. When it beeped a second time he made sure he was alone before raising it to his mouth.

"Jason here," stated the former red ranger.

"Jason it's Tommy," came the reply, "Use the communicator to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

"I haven't heard from you for two years and no one else had heard from you for at least six," replied Jason, "Give me one good reason why I should drop my life to join you in a crusade against evil bro."

There was a deep breath on the other end before the reply came.

"I can give you two," came Tommy's voice, "Rita and Zedd."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed, regardless of anything he knew that there was no way he could back out now. If he didn't go now he wouldn't be able to rest knowing Rita and Zedd were back and would force himself to join the fight anyway.

"I'll be right there," replied Jason before disappearing in a flash of red light.


	12. Ranger Reunion

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 11 – Ranger Reunion

"I knew something was up when the DragonZord appeared," sighed Jason after hearing the story, "I just wanted to deny it so badly I did."

"Where are the others?" asked Billy direct as usual, "Thanks to the fact they haven't activated their powers yet or responded to the communicators we can't track or teleport them."

"I know where they are," replied Jason, "I can contact them all except for Trini."

"Why not Trini?" asked Billy.

"Because she's dead," replied Tommy quietly.

"So you did get my message," replied Jason, "Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"Because I didn't want you to know about Mesagog," replied Tommy almost too quiet for the two to hear.

"You what?" exploded Jason, "That was five years ago Tommy, you mean to say that you were researching the Dino Gems power to stop Mesagog whilst organising the attack on the Machine Empire on the moon with the other Red Rangers!"

Tommy nodded in reply.

"You complete idiot!" screamed Jason in Tommy's face, "All's you had to do was pick up the phone when it all started and we would have run to help you but now…" Jason took some deep breaths before speaking again, "Let's leave that for now as it isn't important, there's more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" asked Tommy glad to turn the conversation off topic.

"That girl," replied Billy, "She's gaining power at an exponential rate."

"In English please," requested Jason.

"Very quickly," replied Billy, "She woke powerless just over 12 hours ago, now she has control of two elemental crystals and is growing stronger from them by the second whilst she's morphed."

"She's growing too powerful too quickly you say?" replied Tommy a little surprised, "I hadn't noticed."

"I didn't think Mr. Legendary Ranger would," replied Jason gruffly. Tommy flew across the Power Chamber at Jason.

"Please guys,"yelled Billy as he and Alpha rushed in between the two, "We have more important matters to handle than that."

"Like what?" asked an enraged Tommy as the Power Chambers alarms went off. The view screen showed the image of a monster Tommy and Jason knew only too well.

"Not that monster again," hissed Jason.

"The Slippery Shark," commented Billy, "It appears that the monster spirits are resonating with the state of the rangers when they first appeared."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"The Terror Toad was created to stop us forever," replied Billy, "Just like it was sent to stop Talisha and the last time the Slippery Shark turned up it was whilst you pair were under a spell to make you hate each other."

"And we were just going for each others throats," replied Jason shaking his head.

"No time for that," replied Tommy raising his bracelet, "Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent come in."

"Here," replied the four rangers.

"Listen carefully," said Tommy, "We have a monster attack and to save time we're going to teleport there."

"What about Tal?" asked Ethan.

"She's to tired to fight," replied Tommy.

"So are we," replied Kira, "It's the middle of the night and we've had two monster attacks today already."

"She's been frozen in time for ten thousand years," replied Tommy, "There's no time."

"I think you'd best see this bro," commented Jason grabbing Tommy's arm and spinning him to face the screen. Talisha was already there fighting the monster.

"The resurrection must have woken her up," replied Tommy in shock.

"I don't think so," replied Billy watching as he picked up Jason's recharged power coin and handed it to him, "She appears to be asleep."

"Sleep fighting?" asked Jason.

"Weirder things have happened," shrugged Billy.

"Ai ai ai," yelled Alpha, "We have a monster attack and you're worried about the details."

"Your right," replied Jason, "Transport us and the Dino Thunder rangers there ASAP Alpha."

"I'm on it," replied Alpha rushing to the control panel, "Whenever you're ready."

"Get ready to morph," said Tommy into his bracelet.

"Alright!" yelled Jason, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" yelled Tommy and the three transported out of the Power Chamber


	13. Lifting the Veil

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 12 – Lifting the Veil

A/N: Sorry for the late update but got stuck with a bad combination of writers block and real life. I think I'm over it now so no more late updates hopefully.

* * *

The seven rangers landed beside the battle between the Slippery Shark and Talisha, all the Dino Thunder rangers but Tommy fell backwards after the teleport.

"First time," asked Jason as they climbed back to their feet.

"A little unexpected," groaned Conner.

"You get used to it," replied Tommy.

"We have bigger problems at the moment," commented Billy, "Talisha is still fighting and is unaware of our presence."

"It's that bad?" replied Tommy a little more serious than the Dino Thunder rangers expected.

"Why's that bad?" asked Ethan.

"Because she won't be able to tell between friend and foe at the moment," replied Jason, "You kids stay back now, we can handle this one."

Tommy, Billy and Jason rushed in towards the Slippery Shark who saw them coming and threw Talisha into their attacks. They all accidentally struck her and she responded by quickly striking the three down.

"If she's asleep then I still work for Rita," muttered Tommy struggling to get up.

"She must be in some sort of trance state that enhances her fighting power," replied Billy.

"Can you guys hold off Talisha," asked Conner kneeling next to the fallen rangers.

"Yeah," muttered Tommy, "You think you can handle the Slippery Shark."

"Of course," replied Conner standing, "Lets show them how we do it guys, Shield of Triumph!"

As Ethan and Kira started to give their Dino Energy to Conner Trent went to help the older rangers hold of Talisha.

"I don't think so!" yelled the Slippery Shark throwing his boomerang at Kira who had to stop giving her Dino Energy to grab it. She had only just grabbed it when the Slippery Shark's magic took effect.

"I don't see why I should have to give my power to you when you can go Triassic on your own," growled Kira angrily as all the rangers stopped to look at her.

"It's worse than we thought," muttered Billy, "It looks like he still has his power to break friendships."

"Kira there's no time for arguments," yelled Tommy hoping to get through to Kira, "What comes first is protecting the Earth."

"I don't see why we can't work as a team instead of having to give all our power to Conner," muttered Kira dejectedly.

"Sort this out when we go to the Power Chamber kid," replied Jason, "Now we work as a team to stop the Slippery Shark or we get killed and the Earth is taken over."

"What about the other rangers?" asked Trent.

"By the time they find out there's no new team and restore their powers it will be too late," replied Tommy as he blocked Talisha with Trent's help, "Don't be stupid Kira!"

Kira had began to charge at the Slippery Shark and attempted to attack it. Her Ptera Grips were blocked with it's boomerang before striking her and knocking her back.

"You ok?" asked Trent helping her up.

"No thanks to you," replied Kira knocking his hands aside.

"That's it," yelled Conner grabbing Kira and spinning her around to face him, "I've had it with this new attitude Kira, I don't care if your under a spell or not, we are going to work together to destroy this monster and you will help understand! Jason and Billy can hold off Talisha whilst you, Ethan, Trent, Dr. O and me can destroy the Shark!"

Kira nodded mutely, she may not like it she recognised the authority in Conner's tone.

"Go ahead kids," nodded Jason, "I think we can handle one little girl."

"Lets pull them together then," commanded Conner. The Z-Rex Blaster Super Mode was quickly formed.

"Z – Rex Blaster Fire!" yelled the DT rangers as the beam shot at the Slippery Shark who just laughed it off and caught the beam in his hand.

"I think this is yours!" yelled the monster throwing it back at the rangers. All seven rangers collapsed to the ground leaving a clean path between Talisha and the monster.

"He's even stronger than before," groaned Tommy.

"I hate to admit it but we may be sunk here," replied Jason.

Talisha and the Slippery Shark stood facing each other before Talisha flew across the fallen rangers towards the monster. Unfortunately the Shark was faster diving below ground to hide before surfacing to attack Talisha.

Talisha flew back and landed on her back, her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was a monster bearing down on her. Scared she held out her left arm instinctively and screwed her eyes shut waiting for the blow.

It never came.

Talisha opened her eyes and saw the monster being engulfed in a stream of dark energy from her outstretched hand. The stream subsided as the monster fell to the ground and exploded as Talisha fainted.


	14. Examination

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 13 - Examination

_Rita's Moon Palace_

The Fallen Angel had found the moon palace whilst searching the moon for monster spirits and had decided to set up home in the ruins, after it had been rebuilt with a few modifications. Sasha knelt by the throne as the Fallen Angel watched the battle through a circle of dark energy. As the Slippery Shark was destroyed Sasha rose to go and resurrect it but the Fallen Angel put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is a limit," he said simply, "Find those who have become infected with Dark Crystals and return them here immediately."

"Talisha as well," inquired Sasha emotionlessly.

"No," replied the Fallen Angel smiling, "She will prove useful later."

_Power Chamber_

"So this is your old base?" asked Kira in awe at the sight of the Power Chamber. Tommy had also taken precautions and teleported Hayley in, in case she could help with Talisha's powers or restraints.

The first thing they had done was remove Talisha's sword, morpher and crystals, next step was tying the still unconscious Talisha to the medical table for examination. It was at this point she woke up and shouted a stream of abuse at the rangers for five minutes before she calmed down.

Billy and Hayley ran scans over Talisha's body until the scanners beeped wildly and set off the Power Chamber alarms. Alpha rushed to deactivate them as the rangers covered their ears from the deafening alarms.

"Dark energy signature in her left arm," commented Billy.

"Strip the sleeve," ordered Tommy, he may not be a red ranger at the moment but no one was arguing with his tone of voice.

They removed the sleeve to see the tendrils of Dark Energy crawling down her arm snaking down her skin through her veins

"Is it just me or do you find that gross," commented Kira as she stared at Talisha's arm.

"Be glad it's going that way," replied Talisha, "If it was going towards my heart you'd be in trouble."

"Why isn't it?" asked Tommy sternly postponing the question he obviously wanted to ask.

"There are certain defences against it," replied Talisha reluctantly, "It won't last forever but at least gives me a while before it starts on my heart."

Tommy tried to think of other questions but realised he was out but for one question.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Tommy.

"What would you have done if I had?" replied Talisha, "Caged me, removed my powers, or nothing?"

Tommy was stunned speechless by this, all three options had run though his mind after the battle but the only one to make sense was the last one.

"I'll admit I can't beat him alone," continued Talisha, "Tonight has shown me that, but you must admit that you can't do this without my knowledge of the Fallen Angel and the Elemental Spirits."

"She's right," replied Billy, "The only zord we have available at the moment is the Dragonzord unless we have her Elemental Zords Talos and Leo on our side too."

"Don't forget Sasha and Dolphos," replied Talisha, "When I get the Water Crystal and my Earth Crystal from Sasha of course."

"We have to get more ranger teams involved though," commented Trent, "Those crystals shot off all over the place."

"If we have all the teams available that gives us a large increase in available zords," replied Billy, "Add to the fact that Time Force may be able to recover the Shogun and Ninja Megazords that means we have just over one Megazord available per team."

"That may not be enough," commented Tommy sadly.

"If it helps," intervened Hayley, "Angela Rawlings used to be a good friend of mine and she said that they're working on reviving the Lightspeed zord technology from what notes she could save from the Aquabase."

"Why didn't you mention it before?" asked Ethan, "And how would you know anyway?"

"I didn't think it was important," replied Hayley, "And she asked me to join the tech team she was putting together to do it."

"Where are they doing this?" asked Tommy brightening up all of a sudden.

"She emailed me about this two years ago along with plans to rebuild the Aquabase," replied a confused Hayley, "If it's anywhere it will be there."

"In Mariner Bay right," replied Tommy smiling.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" asked Kira as Jason and Billy smiled to see the look in Tommy's eyes.

"Go home and pack your bags guys," replied Tommy, "We're going on a field trip."


	15. Field Trip

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 14 – Field Trip

Leaving for Mariner Bay was tough, once they were going the actual journey lasted about three minutes due to the fact that Hayley and Billy had calibrated the Dino Morphers to access the teleportation grid. It was the actual leaving that was difficult.

Principle Randall and Anton Mercer being aware of the situation were quick in ringing Ethan, Conner and Kira's parents to arrange for them to leave with Tommy on an archaeological dig at the demon palace in Mariner Bay as part of a extra curricular archaeology class. The hardest part was getting their parents to give Tommy the responsibility of looking after them. After that it was pack bags and go to Tommy's house. The Lair was shut down and secret entrances sealed and the ownership of Hayley's café temporarily given to Anton. Jason, Billy and Talisha went to Tommy's to wait for the others to get ready to leave.

"Ok then Alpha," said Tommy into his Communicator, "Track Talisha's morpher and transport the bags to the Power Chamber."

"I'm on it," replied Alpha before the bags disappeared.

"Ok then guys," commented Tommy as he grabbed Talisha roughly and Trent took Hayley's arm, "We're off to Mariner Bay."

_Mariner Bay 200m above the Aquabase_

"I told you we couldn't teleport straight into the Aquabase," reprimanded Hayley, "But no, you have to try don't you?"

The rangers had landed above the ocean when they attempted to teleport straight into the Aquabase and had ended up treading water in a force field that had been erected around where they'd landed.

"Well at least the force field means they know where we are," commented Jason trying to lighten the mood. The oncoming speedboat bearing the Lightspeed logo wasn't helping much.

_Aquabase_

The eight rangers and Hayley sat in the holding cells nursing the hot drinks that Lightspeed had handed them with the attitude that they couldn't answer many questions if they caught hypothermia. Luckily for them, Captain Mitchell was accompanied by the now Mrs. Rawlings and Carter, both of whom demanded the release of the rangers. Captain Mitchell had agreed if they gave a good reason as to why they were there and passed a scan to prove they were not monsters..

Desperate to get out of their wet clothes they issued the explanation without haste. Soon all of them were wearing fresh clothes even if it was the standard issue Lightspeed uniform. The Lightspeed rangers sat with the DT rangers in the briefing room whilst Angela, Hayley and Billy discussed how to modify the ranger technology and Jason, Tommy, Carter and Conner were in a private meeting with Captain Mitchell. Talisha was also attending the meeting with Captain Mitchell but that was due to the fact she had been handcuffed to Tommy until they could examine the Dark Crystal more.

"Mrs. Rawlings' scanners did detect your Dark Crystals," commented Captain Mitchell, "It also detected extra crystals after the original two that came into the city."

"Queen Bansheeraand Trakeena were the targets for the first two I suppose," replied Tommy lost in thought.

"Then who were the rest for?" asked Conner.

"This is the scan for where the crystals landed," commented Captain Mitchell pointing to a monitor, "This is the loctations in the city where we destroyed Queen Bansheera's monsters." The first monitor showed 6 glowing spots whereas the second showed the entire city as a glowing spot.

"Can you eliminate all monsters that were not killed where the crystals landed?" asked Jason. Captain Mitchell pointed to a third monitor which displayed the 6 glowing spots with lines connected to images of monsters.

"Not them," exclaimed Carter staring at the images.

"Are they the only monsters there?" asked Tommy.

"No," replied Captain Mitchell, "But they are the most likely."

"How high were those monsters in the chain of command?" asked Talisha speaking for the first time since the teleportation. She hadn't taken well to the process and she would have drowned in the water if it hadn't been for Tommy wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They answered only to whoever was in charge at the time," replied Captain Mitchell, "And were some of the demons best fighters."

"Unless he had other plans then those would be who he'd resurrect," replied Talisha.

"Makes sense," replied Tommy reluctantly.

"It looks bad then," commented Captain Mitchell. The five stood silent before the Aquabase's alarms went off and everyone jumped into action.

"Dark Crystals detected," yelled Angela as she and Hayley sat down at the consoles, "Three of them."

"One heading here," continued Hayley urgently, "One for Angel Grove and the third for Reefside."

"Three crystals," commented Tommy.

"Two full teams," responded Conner.quietly.

"Send me with Jason and Billy to Angel Grove," requested Talisha.

"No!" replied Tommy sternly.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Talisha, "Let a monster run rampage because we can't send a team out to it or send your friends to face it with uneven odds?"

"I can't send you out with that Dark Crystal," replied Tommy.

"Can't or won't?" responded Talisha.

"I won't send you Talisha!" yelled Tommy.

"You won't send me because of the Dark Crystal," replied Talisha, "Yet you go out with the dark power of the Green Ranger."

Tommy fell speechless at this remark, he had known as the Green Ranger that Rita could take or turn his power at any moment and had taken the risk, yet he refused to let Talisha go when she faced a similar risk, and if he refused he place other lives in danger.

"Alpha," said Tommy reluctantly into his Communicator, "Teleport Talisha's Crystals, Sword and Morpher here then prepare to Teleport me and the Dino Thunder rangers to Reefside and Jason Billy and Talisha to Angel Grove."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tommy?" replied Alpha.

"We don't have much of a choice right now," responded Tommy.

The items were teleported and Tommy handed them to Talisha.

"You guys ok to handle the monster here?" asked Tommy tothe Lightspeed rangers.

"Leave it to us," replied Carter.

"Right," replied Jason, "It's Morphin' Time!"


	16. Nostalgic Tendencies

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 15 – Nostalgic Tendencies

Jason, Billy and Talisha were teleported to Angel Grove Recycling Centre, Talisha stumbled a moment after they landed before Jason caught her.

"Going to have to get used to it sooner or later kid," commented the Red Ranger.

"Who do you think you're calling kid?" muttered Talisha.

"You were 'frozen' in time," replied Jason, "That makes you what, 16?"

"Leave it out you pair," said Billy before they heard the monster behind them. The three span to face the monster.

"You know," commented Billy, "If it wasn't for the situation then I would feel quite nostalgic here."

"Tell me about it," replied Jason moving into a ready stance.

"Old friend?" asked Talisha.

"You could say that," replied Billy as the Mighty Minotaur moved to attack.

The three scattered to give the monster less of a target.

"Power Sword!" yelled Jason readying his weapon.

"Power Lance!" yelled Billy readying his weapon too.

Talisha went to slot a crystal into her sword but thought better of it. She held the crystal above her head before yelling, "Wind Lance!"

A yellow lance similar to Billy's grew from the crystal, the main difference being that instead of the three spike design at the top of Billy's this had a single spike with a feather like design.

"Never knew you could do that," commented Jason.

"There's a lot you don't know," replied Talisha almost making the rangers think she was smiling beneath the mask.

There was no time for any more talk as the Mighty Minotaur advanced on Jason who used all his sword skills to fend him off until Billy and Talisha snuck up behind the monster and struck with their lances. The monster stumbled from the group as Talisha stood in front and held the Wind Lance out in front of her.

"Wind Barrier!" she yelled spinning the staff quickly. A wind quickly picked up pushing the Minotaur away from the rangers. However he pushed against it until he came with striking distance of Talisha who quickly broke of the attack as the rangers scattered again.

"We'll never beat him if we have to keep this up," commented Jason breathlessly.

"We have to try," replied Talisha as her lance disappeared, she stowed the Wind Crystal away before pulling out the Fire Crystal which changed to a Sword with flame designs on the blade and a lions head shaped handle. Jason nodded before the pair charged.

The attack lasted around ten seconds before the pair were knocked back. Billy made an attempt but was also knocked onto Talisha and Jason. The Mighty Minotaur advanced with it's sword raised.

"Hey buddy," yelled a voice from behind the Mighty Minotaur, "Don't you want to play with us?"

"Yeah," yelled a second, "We take all the time to turn up here and you just ignore us."

The Mighty Minotaur turned around to see the Black and Yellow Rangers standing there with their Power Weapons ready. One quick double team manoeuvre left them standing between the Minotaur and the fallen rangers with the Minotaur staggering back.

"You three ok?" asked the Black Ranger helping Billy to his feet.

"Yeah Zack," replied Jason as he stood up, he turned to the Yellow Ranger, "Aisha isn't it?"

"Pleased to meet you again Jason," replied Aisha, "We both heard about the monster attack on the news and got in touch with Alpha."

"Now all we need is Kim and her Power Bow to get rid of this monster," commented Jason enthusiastically.

"We don't need Kim," replied Billy, "We can get her Power Bow here anyway."

"How?" asked Zack.

"Alpha and I were working on a system to allow a Power Weapon to be used in the Power Blaster without the actual ranger being there. It's imperfect now so it can only transport and power one weapon which is why I didn't mention it before."

"Well done," replied Jason nodding at Billy, "You get that disk of yours ready to attack Tal."

"Right," replied Talisha slotting the crystals in and getting ready to throw it.

"Let's pull 'em together guys!" yelled Jason.

"Power Axe!" yelled Zack throwing his weapon into the air.

"Transporting Power Bow," commented Billy as the bow appeared, "Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!" yelled Aisha.

"Power Sword!" yelled Jason as he jumped up to attach his weapon.

"Power Blaster!" yelled the rangers, "Fire!"

"Spirit Disk Strike Mode!" yelled Talisha throwing the disk.

The two attacks collided with the monster destroying it for the second time, within moments Sasha had arrived.

"Powers of Darkness hear my call!" she announced, "Give this monster life once more!"

The monster grew as Jason ordered the rangers to fall back as he attempted to contact the Aquabase.

"Captain Mitchell," he said, "We have a large problem here, have you got a MegaZord available?"

In the Aquabase Angela check some screens and contacted Alpha. A few moments later she gave a thumbs up to Captain Mitchell.

"We'll send you the Rescue Zords," he replied, "Alpha will transport them to you but you need five rangers to form the Rescue MegaZord."

"I'll help to form it but then I'll summon Leo and Talos," replied Talisha to Jason's unanswered question.

"Ok then," replied Jason, "Send them through Captain."

"The Rescue Zords arrived quickly and the rangers quickly boarded the vehicles. In a few minutes the Rescue MegaZord was ready for battle.

"That's my cue," commented Talisha, "See you in a minute." She left the MegaZord and readied the Spirit Disk. "Spirit Disk Summoner Mode, Spirit Barrier Break!" she yelled launching into the air. The two Elemental Zords quickly descended. "FireWind MegaZord Wind Formation!" yelled Talisha.

Talos spread his wings out wide retracting his feet into his body. Leo split into four parts, his back legs twisted and attached underneath Talos to form the MegaZord's legs, his front paws became the MegaZord's arms attaching in front of the wings, he opened his mouth as if to roar as his head was lowered down onto Talos' head and his tail straightened and became a sword.

The bad news for the rangers was that the Mighty Minotaur was just as powerful as the last time the rangers fought him. Luckily the Rescue MegaZord took little damage with Talisha preferring the finish this quickly method and three of the other rangers remembering what happened last time they fought this monster. The bad news was that in the process Talisha's Firewind MegaZord was forced to split.

"I'm sorry," cried Talisha over the shrunken form of Leo who had suffered the worst damage. She touched the Fire Crystal to his head returning him to it to heal. She went to do the same to Talos who shook his head and flew up. The Wind Crystal glowed brightly as the Zord communicated silently with Talisha.

"You can't do that," replied Talisha to the Zord, "If you're sure."

She stood up as Talos grew once more.

"Talos," yelled Talisha pointing at the Rescue MegaZord, "Spirit Armour Mode!"


	17. Return of Lightspeed

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 16 – Return of Lightspeed

As the other rangers teleported from the Aquabase, Carter, Joel, Chad, Kelsey and Dana grabbed their Jackets and headed for the Rescue Rover, Ryan stayed behind due to Angela's fears that the Titanium Morpher may have become unstable due to slight eccentricities that its power source had developed. Out in the streets people moved aside as the Rover sped towards the monster.

When the rangers arrived they found Shockatron causing havoc by overloading the power to buildings destroying electrical equipment. Some buildings were already on fire when they arrived and Fire Crews were fighting them the best they could.

"What's your status?" asked Carter to one of the fire crew.

"We have most of it under control now," he replied, "But unless you distract him then it could get out of control."

"Right," replied the rangers heading to the monster.

"Remember us?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah," replied Shockatron, "But with my new powers you're easy pickings."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," replied Carter, "Ready everyone?"

"LightSpeed Rescue!" yelled the rangers.

"Master Flame," cried Shockatron, "I think I need some new toys for the rangers to play with."

A demon in shaped like a humanoid lion floated from the burning building until it was next to Shockatron.

"Talisha is not among them," commented Flame.

"I know master," replied Shockatron almost grovelling, "But these could almost pose the same threat."

"Very well," replied Flame, he moved towards the burning building and held his hands to the flames. Some of the flames leaped from the building to form warriors with bodies made of flame and armour made of rock. "Destroy these rangers!"

The Fire Golems moved in to attack and the rangers scattered taking on a few of the golems each. Dana was the first to get a punch in and pulled her hand back as quickly as she had thrown the punch to see her glove was now black and the fire golem had come to no apparent harm.

"We need some ideas here," yelled Kelsey as she was damaged from attacking the golems too.

"I'm open to suggestions," replied Chad, "Hey where's Carter?"

Carter struggled through the burning building chasing Shockatron when he came across a young girl trapped under a support beam. Using his Rescue Blaster to douse the flames in his way he pushed the beam off the girl who screamed and pointed behind him. He whirled to see a fire golem behind him and instinctively fired his blaster and shot a stream of water that doused the monsters flames. A swift kick to the chest crumbled the golem to dust. He lifted the child and ran from the building.

After leaving the child in the hands of the paramedics Carter ran to the team and experimentally fired his blaster in extinguisher mode at some of the golems before attacking them. The other rangers followed suit and eventually all the golems were defeated.

"Alright Shockatron!" yelled Joel, "Come on out now!"

"You destroyed my new toys," cried Shockatron as he dived towards the ground, "You'll pay for that."

The rangers ran towards the monster and attacked only to be thrown back easily.

"Lets go for it," ordered Conner.

"Battle Booster code 861!" yelled Chad and Joel transforming into the Mega Battle armour.

"V – Lancers ready," yelled the rest of the rangers readying the V-Lancers for their attacks. They attacked the V – Lancers been knocked from the rangers hands and the Battle Armours attacks been having no effect.

"Kelsey," came Angela's voice over the commlinks, "We've finished your Mega Battle Armour."

"Great," replied Kelsey, "It's only been nearly 5 years."

"Most of which recovering what we lost," replied Angela, "Hayley's getting it ready for battle now. Code 861 whenever your ready."

"Right," replied Kelsey keying in the code. The armour appeared, essentially the same as Chad and Joel's except for it's colouring and an extendable claw attachment as the weapon.

"Use it to hold Shockatron whilst the others blast it," came Angela's voice through the comm.

"Right," replied the yellow ranger as she moved around to get a better aim at Shockatron. Shockatron spotted her moving and ran at her. "Idiot," mutter Kelsey as she shot the claw out at Shockatron grabbing the monster and lifting him up off the ground.

"Get the Rescue Bird out here," yelled Kelsey to Angela through the comm, "It won't hold him forever."

"It was on it's way the moment you used the Mega Battle Armour," replied Angela, "It should arrive any moment now."

Kelsey looked to see the other rangers aim the Rescue Bird at the monster and fire. After the smoke cleared they saw Flame floating over his remains.

"Powers of Darkness hear my call," chanted Flame, "Give this monster life once more."

The rangers watched as Shockatron grew and summoned the Rail Rescues and formed the Supertrain Megazord.

The zord pushed against the monster but it was useless as Shockatrons strength was beyond anything they'd ever fought.

"We can't hold it," yelled Dana.

"We have to try," yelled Carter in reply.

"What's that?" asked Kelsey pointing towards a dot in the sky rushing towards them.


	18. Fighting Like it’s 1996

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 17 – Fighting Like it's 1996

The Dino Thunder rangers touched down in Reefside fully morphed and look for the monster that had set off the alarm.

"Hello there rangers," came a voice from behind them. They spun to face Goldar.

"Should've known you'd turn up," replied Tommy, "Now you didn't set off the alarms around here so where's your friend."

"Why if it isn't Tommy," commented Goldar brandishing his sword, "Birdbrain kill the others but leave him for me."

Birdbrain dived out and began attacking the other rangers as Goldar approached Tommy.

As Tommy ducked and weaved among the trees dodging Goldar's blows the DT rangers drove back Birdbrain before he pushed them away and struck back knocking the rangers to the ground.

"He's a little stronger than before," commented Kira as she got up only to be looking down the barrel of Birdbrain's gun. She looked to the side to see Tommy being knocked down. Conner grabbed the gun from birdbrain throwing it into the air where Ethan and Trent blasted it with their Thundermax Sabres.

"I've hade enough of this creep," announced Conner as he readied his Tyrano Staff. Kira and Ethan joined him with their weapons drawn whilst Trent joined Tommy in attempting to take down Goldar. They formed the Z – Rex blaster and blasted Birdbrain back to where he came from.

In Rita's moon palace now officially owned by the Fallen Angel, Rita and Zedd watched the battle from their old balcony.

"These newbies don't know the first thing about monsters," comment Zedd angrily, "They're nothing like the ones me and you used to create."

"But if what I heard is correct," replied Rita, "Then these rangers have no zords left."

"Then lets make things difficult for them," replied Zedd as he lifted his staff up.

"Lets," replied Rita as she placed her staff next to his as the pair aimed their magic towards Birdbrain.

Back on Earth with all five rangers facing him Goldar was being soundly beaten back as the magic from Zedd and Rita struck the remains of Birdbrain reforming him and making him grow.

"At least give us time to get the zords back!" yelled Ethan to the monster as a giant foot headed down towards them.

Tommy contacted Lightspeed asking for zord backup.

"Any luck?" asked Trent.

"They've only rebuilt three and they're all in use," replied Tommy, "I think we need a strategic retreat for now."

"So we're running away?" replied Kira.

"No,." we're retreating to get our breath back," replied Tommy, "And to hopefully get a zord."

They landed in the Power Chamber a moment later.

"Is it ready Alpha?" asked Tommy as soon as they landed.

"Just in time," replied Alpha handing Tommy's Zeo Crystal and Zeonizer, "I can't fully recharge it without the others but it should be enough to bring the Red Battlezord online."

"You guys take on Goldar," ordered Tommy to the other rangers, "I'll take out Birdbrain."

"Alright," replied the rangers as Tommy powered down.

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Tommy, "Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

The five landed back in Reefside a moment later.

"I need Red Battlezord Power Now!" yelled Tommy as the rangers took on Goldar.


	19. Battle Shift

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 18 – Battle Shift

_A/N:_ _It's official, I'm back, as to why I haven't updated this in over a year, long story, mainly has to do with finishing this chapter, losing this chapter and then RL getting in the way. Sorry about the wait. But believe me when I say this story is going to start moving forwards now._

_Angel Grove_

Talos flew at the Rescue Megazord enlarging as he flew, his bod split apart as he flew, his legs and claws attaching to the Rescue Megazords hands, his wings onto his back and his head formed a helmet for the Megazord.

"No way," yelled Jason.

"Power levels are going through the roof," commented Billy, "I believe at our current rate we can easily destroy the Mighty Minotaur."

"Well duh." replied Talisha appearing in the empty seat, "That's why I did it."

"Don't do that," commented Aisha, "It's bad manners to simply appear in another groups megazord."

"Who cares?" asked Zack, "Lets get him."

"I believe I've discovered an attack that might be appropriate for utilising the full strength of Talos's power," commented Billy.

"Go for it!" announced Jason.

"Tornado Spinning Punch initialized," announced Billy.

The Rescue Megazord extended it's ladder arms and began to spin, it span faster and faster until at last it was creating a mini tornado which moved quickly towards the Mighty Minotaur buffeting it with high speed winds, when the Megazord reached the monster it was flown into the air and the Megazord stopped.

"Claw Missiles!" yelled Talisha. The Megazord held its arms up towards the monster and Talos's claws detached and flew up towards the monster and exploded. The Rescue Megazord turned as the Mighty Minotaur crashed into the ground and was destroyed.

_Mariner Bay_

The Lightspeed Rangers struggled against Shockatron, the SuperTrain Megazord was struggling to hold up against Shockatron's assault.

"What's that?" asked Kelsey pointing to a dot in the sky rushing towards them. The dot came towards them until they could make out the shape of the Max Solarzord.

"Hey guys," said Ryan from the Solarzord's cockpit.

"Ryan you idiot!" yelled Dana, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your butts as usual," replied Ryan.

The Max Solarzord transformed into its robot form and kicked Shockatron in the chest knocking him down to the floor before transforming into shuttle mode. Shockatron wheeled back roaring as Captain Mitchell's voice barked over the radio.

"What do you think you're doing Ryan?" barked Captain Mitchell, "You need to return to base and hand in your morpher now!"

"No can do dad," replied Ryan, "I'm needed here, if the morpher explodes then that's my problem."

"Return to the Aquabase please Ryan," pleaded Angela, "Your morphers power source can't maintain morph for more than 10 minutes."

"Then I have at least 5 minutes," replied Ryan cutting the connection and bringing the Solarzord in for a pass firing its lasers at Shockatron.

"Don't be a idiot Ryan," ordered Carter, "Just fly back to the Aquabase."

"Don't be stupid," replied Ryan taking the Solarzord up above cloud level to charge it's weapons to full power, "When I make my next pass, fire everything you've got into the monster whilst it's stunned."

"Right," replied Joel, "Lets do this Carter!"

The rangers moved the Supertrain Megazord's weapon cars down over its fists and readied them for use against Shockatron as Ryan came down for his next pass, as Ryan fired the Solarzord's weapons the Supertrain Megazord also fired all its weapons at the monster. The rangers sighed with relieve as Shockatron fell to the floor destroyed.

"Hope you aren't relaxing rangers," said Captain Mitchell over the communicators, "We need you back at the Aquabase now!"

_Reefside_

The Zeo Battlezord was fired from the Zeo Zord bay in Angel Grove, as it flew through the air Alpha intercepted it with a teleporter and sent it to Reefside where Tommy lept into it's control unit.

"Now how do you do this again?" muttered Tommy grasping the control panel as Birdbrain attacked knocking the Battlezord back.

"You ok there Doctor O?" yelled Trent whilst he struggled with his blade against Goldar.

"Just like riding a bike," replied Tommy pressing a few random buttons whilst Birdbrain struck again, "Hurts like riding a bike too."

He finally focused enough to control the Battlezord and landed a double punch to Birdbrain's chest knocking the monster back.

"Yeah you go Doctor O!" yelled Kira dodging Goldar's attack.

"Right," yelled Tommy, "Now I've got my old zord back under my control it's time to end this, Red Battlezord Cannons, fire!"

The cannons shot straight into Birdbrain's chest destroying the monster, Tommy leapt to the ground.

"Power down!" yelled Tommy, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Forget this," replied Goldar backing off from the five rangers, "I'm out of here."

"Whoo hoo," yelled Ethan, the celebrations stopped as they heard a car pulling off.

"Should we catch them?" asked Conner.

"Yes," replied Tommy, "Whoever it was saw me switch morphs."

They rushed to the road and searched for tracks.

"Got them," Yelled Conner and Trent from two different directions.

"Impossible," replied Tommy.

"I've got fresh motorcycle tracks," commented Trent.

"Fresh car tracks here," commented Conner.

"Right," replied Tommy, "You guys take the car, I'll get the bike, we need the raptor cycles now Hayley."

"On the way," replied Hayley over the communicator, moments later the five cycles popped out of an invisiportal.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent quickly caught up to the car and formed a roadblock in front of it. Devin and Cassidy climbed out with their hands up.

"Leave us alone guys," cried Cassidy.

"You saw one of us unmoprhed," replied Kira, "We can't let that go"

"Get off your high horse Kira," snapped Cassidy, "We've known for months and haven't told anyone. We even destroyed the video of you guys morphing."

"Back up," replied Kira, "What did you call me?"

"Your name," replied Cassidy.

"By the way," interrupted Devin, "Did I see Doctor O as both the Red Zeo and the Black Dino rangers? Because if I did then that is so awesome!"

"Doctor O," said Trent into his communicator, "We have a situation here."

--

Tommy chased after the motorcyclist catching up to see that it was a woman in motorcycle leathers with a black helmet with pink designs on it and riding a black motorcycle. He pulled up beside her.

"Pull over," he yelled.

Instead of slowing down she moved closer and kicked his bike away, Tommy struggled for a moment before regaining control.

"Right," he muttered pulling back so his front wheel was level with her back and then collided with it knocking the bike out of control. The woman leapt from the seat and gripped a tree branch using it to swing her away from the bike where she landed on her feet in a ready stance. Tommy stopped his bike and got off to confront her.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Tommy, "But I will if I have to."

She didn't respond but moved in to attack, Tommy leapt over her head and grabbed her helmet pulling it off, he turned to see her brown hair before she kicked him in the face causing him to drop the helmet and fall backwards into the bushes, when he recovered he saw that the girl, helmet and motorcycle were gone.

He was thinking about following her when Trent's voice came over the communicator.

"Doctor O, we have a problem here."


	20. Problems Abound

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 19 – Problems Abound

Tommy quickly assessed the situation with Devin and Cassidy and arranged for them to leave town with the "field trip" he had arranged for the other Dino Thunder Rangers, Devin and Cassidy were pleased about this until they learnt that it meant being stuck in a cell inside the Aquabase, at least until someone decided what to do with them.

Tommy's second problem was a bigger one, the motorcyclist had known how to fight and had probably seen him morph, that made her a liability, and at worst, one they couldn't keep an eye on, without seeing her face he didn't know who she was.

The third emergency was the fact that the other two teams had been sent to Silver Hills to assist Wes and Eric and Captain Mitchell expected the other rangers to teleport there as soon as they arrived back at the Aquabase. Tommy didn't argue and the rangers remorphed and headed to Silver Hills.

They were doing badly, Talisha and Eric were fighting some sort of shark monster, the Water General Tommy assumed, Jason, Aisha, Billy, Zack and Wes were fighting Jetara and the Lightspeed rangers were fighting Fearog.

"Move!" yelled Tommy leaping in to assist Jason and the others against Jetara. The other Dino Thunder rangers realising they'd be more of a hindrance than a help if they went against Jetara moved to assist Talisha and Eric against the shark monster.

"Join us willingly Talisha and he may be merciful," said the shark it's mouth stretched into an unnatural grin.

"You never learn," replied Talisha, "I will never join him willingly."

"Watch out," said Eric as the Dino Thunder squad joined them, "This one's tricky."

"That so," replied Conner, "Well we have a few tricks left don't we guys?"

"Elemental General," replied Talisha with a little nervousness.

"We'll show it," said Kira.

"Ready guys?" asked Conner.

"Ready!"

"Super Dino Mode Power Up!" yelled the four Dino Rangers.

The process started then stopped, the Dino rangers collapsed in agony, even Tommy battling Jetara dropped and all five demorphed.

"What's going on?" asked Trent clutching his chest.

"I don't know," replied Ethan gasping for breath.

"It's too soon," replied Tommy as Jason dived between him and Jetara, "Get them out of here Alpha!"

Alpha teleported Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent back to the Aquabase as Tommy struggled to his feet.

"You ok," asked Jason helping him up.

"I've survived worse," replied Tommy.

"You'd better morph," replied Aisha, "Like now!"

"You won't have the chance!" yelled Jetara using his rocket boosters to fly right at the unmorphed Tommy.


	21. Time for Action

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 20 – Time for Action

Tommy instinctively curled up as Jetara headed for him at full speed, just as he neared him however Jetara was hit by a volley of energy blasts which passed over Tommy's head, he span around to see Katie and Trip, the Yellow and Green Time Force rangers aiming their V-Weapons at Jetara. As he turned Jetara climbed to his feet.

"Time Force, here, now!" screamed Jetara, "I'll kill you all!"

Suddenly Jen and Lucas leapt towards Jetara seemingly from nowhere wielding their Chrono Sabres and bot striking Jetara at the same time.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy a little disoriented.

"So you're the legendary Tommy Oliver," commented Circuit landing next to the bemused Tommy, "I'm Circuit, Wes managed to get a message to Time Force about the situation, after analysing the time stream we thought we'd better come straight away."

"Jen Scotts," said Jen helping Tommy up before saluting, "Leader of the Time Force Rangers. You'd best morph Sir."

"Right," nodded Tommy still confused, "It's Morphin' Time, Tigerzord!"

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Jen as Trip, Lucas and Katie lined up behind her.

"I don't know," replied Tommy, "I'm not even sure what's really going on anymore."

"We must be too early," commented Trip as Jen grabbed Tommy by the shoulders.

"Listen," she said as Zack blasted Jetara in the back with his Power Ax preventing him from reaching the pair, "In the future when we checked what was going on, you were leading the Power Rangers, all the rangers into battle against this Fallen Angel monster, that needs to start now and here, so Thomas Oliver, focus, lead us."

Tommy took a deep breath and looked around the battlefield, he nodded and then turned to the Time Force rangers, "Jen and Lucas, help against Jetara, Trip and Katie help Lightspeed against Fearog."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jen a little warily.

Tommy pulled Saba from his scabbard, "Me and Saba are going to get some information out of that Elemental General. Tell them to move the three together and surround them, we'll be able to stop them easily then."

"Right!" The Time Force Rangers saluted and moved to follow orders.

"You ready Saba?" asked Tommy.

"Always," replied Saba.

"Right," nodded Tommy before leaping into battle against the Elemental General, "Stand Back!" he yelled, "Let me have a shot!"

Talisha and Eric leapt back as Tommy struck Saba's edge against the general's arm, it passed straight through but when Tommy turned there was no sign of an injury.

"Catch," yelled Talisha throwing the yellow Wind Crystal to Tommy, "Place it against your sword and try again."

Tommy didn't even think of objecting but just placed the crystal against Saba's hilt and swung as an attack came towards him, it went straight through the arm again but when he looked it had no arm, he jumped back towards Talisha and Eric and looked at Talisha for an explaination.

"Hydra can regenerate lost body parts almost instantly providing that his core isn't damaged," she explained, "But wind based attacks disrupt his power and take longer to regenerate."

"Think you can get him over there?" asked Tommy pointing to where the others had Jetra and Fearog back to back.

"Crystal," replied Talisha holding out her hand. Tommy handed it over and she summoned the Wind Staff from it. "He's also the lightest of the four," she commented as she sent a torrent of high winds against Hydra blowing him back into Fearog and Jetara.

"Right," said Tommy as the three joined the other rangers, "Lets finish this!"

The rangers formed the Power Blaster, Rescue Bird and Vortex Cannon, Eric shifted the Quantum Defender into Blaster Mode and Talisha slotted the two crystals into the Spirit Disk. On Tommy's signal all five weapons were fired leaving a puddle and the remains of Fearog and Jetara.

"Missed me!" yelled Hydra's voice as the puddle reformed into Hydra, "Been a blast but I gotta run." Talisha threw the Spirit Disk at him again but he leapt into a puddle and vanished.

"Damnit," said Talisha, Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's retreat before he returns with the staff," he said, he brought his communicator up to his mouth, "Six more to teleport Alpha, can you lock onto the Time Force rangers as well."

"Already done," replied Alpha shortly before all seventeen rangers disapeared.

* * *

AN: I'm starting a blog for fun and I'll be posting things about Ninja Spirit there, most of it will be background that won't be covered in the story. It's listed as my homepage on my profile so feel free to go visit.


	22. Muddling Through

..Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 20 – Muddling Through

In the Briefing room at the Aquabase, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira sat on chairs as Billy, Tommy and Hayley stood near the monitors at the end.

"So what happened out there?" asked Conner.

"Remember how I told you the Dino Gems needed 25 years to recharge," replied Tommy, "We thought I was wrong when we were able to use the morphers early."

"Yup," replied Conner.

"Turns out I was right," replied Tommy, "We were only able to access a small amount of the Dino Energy we had before, when you tried to access Super Dino Mode it drained the last of the energy from the gems."

"Were? Last of?" exclaimed Ethan, "You mean we really have to wait 25 years now."

"More like 50," replied Billy, "Unless we can find a power source with a similar energy signature."

"So we can't morph at all?" asked Trent.

"I can restore energy to them temporarily," replied Billy, "Just enough to morph and fight, but not enough to perform anything else, however, without a matching energy signature I can't restore them permanently."

"So we're only next to useless," replied Kira.

"No!" said Tommy firmly, "Never say that, any of you! You think that it was only due to your powers that we were able to defeat Mesagog?"

"Doesn't mean much now does it?" asked Kira, "Not now he's back."

"It means everything," said Talisha from the doorway, "You're the only ones who know how he fights, how to fight him, how to beat him."

"She's right," replied Billy, "Not to mention that even in your depowered form, you're still more powerful than any normal human on the planet."

"Anyway," interrupted Talisha, "Jen wants Tommy and Connor in the briefing room." She turned into the hallway, "If your following me then don't bother trying to hide. I don't care if Captain Mitchell wants you to be discrete, it annoys me!"

"What's going on?" asked Kira as Tommy and Connor left.

"Captain Mitchell wants someone watching me constantly," replied Talisha, "So this idiot is trying to sneak around corners and watch me, he doesn't realize that I can still sense him down there. Got to go, I need to find Jason and Carter for Jen."

"Jason's probably in the gym," replied Billy, "He said he needs to get back into training."

"Thanks," replied Talisha as she vanished from the spot, moments later a Lightspeed security officer came and examined the spot.

"She enjoys annoying them doesn't she," commented Trent.

"No," replied Ethan, "She hates being followed."

-------------------------------------

A little while later, Connor, Tommy, Jason, Wes, Jen, Carter, Talisha and Captain Mitchel were gathered in the briefing room within the Aquabase, Jen was at the head of the table with a Time Force computer in the centre of the table.

"We discovered that this creature has brought a number of evil beings to life," started Jen, "I am already aware that you know this, what I need to tell you is that the scale of the resurrections is larger than you at first believed."

-------------------------------------

In the forests around Silver Hills the Fallen Angel followed Ransik through the forest to the crashed prison ship.

"Are you sure it is around here?" asked the Fallen Angel irritably.

"Yes my lord," replied Ransik, "The ship should be just over this rise."

"And the data I want will be here?"

"Information relating to the most powerful creatures that existed before we crashed the prison," replied Ransik, "Here we are."

The Fallen Angel stalked over to the ship, he ducked in through the doorway and moved over to the cyro-chamber, he walked around there glancing around.

"My lord," said Ransik standing by the main console, "The information you seek is here."

"Silence," replied the Fallen Angel halting, "There is a force of great evil hidden within this ship." He pulled at a drawer in front of him, inside was what looked like a series of data chips. He lifted up one and looked, it seemed that there was someone trapped within, they kept banging on the chip and screaming. "Is there some way to restore this?" he asked.

A search of the main console revealed a slot for the chip to enter, the Fallen Angel slid the chip in and Ransik worked the control panel, a hissing noise came from the release chamber and the door slid open. The figure was definitely not human.

"Who are you?" demanded the Fallen Angel, he drew himself up to his full height and prepared a Dark Crystal.

"I," replied the creature, "Am Emperor Gruumm, ruler of the Troobian Army."

"Would you be willing to assist me in taking this world?" asked the Fallen Angel.

"No," snapped Gruumm, "This world is MINE!"

"I don't think you'll believe that soon," replied the Fallen Angel throwing the Dark Crystal at Gruumm and impaling his heart, "I rather think you'll bow before me."


	23. Movie Time

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 21 – Movie Time

"Well that cinches it," commented Aisha falling onto the sofa in the Lightspeed break room, "If we don't get a monster attack today, I'm going home until I'm needed. I have responsibilities you know, sick animals to take care of. "

"You can't expect it to be monsters all the time," said Jason grabbing the punchbag he'd been hitting moments before, "Even evil needs to rest."

"But he can summon any monster we've already beaten," replied Aisha, "Why would he need a break?"

"He summoned five monsters in one day," replied Talisha, "And god knows how many the two days before. It does cost him to resurrect them you know, he's probably down to one a day, if we're lucky."

"Well it'd better be soon," replied Aisha, "I really can't justify sitting around like this all day."

------------------------------

Tommy stood in front of the monitors watching out over Mariner Bay and the surrounding areas, there had been no surges of dark energy and that worried him, as he stood there one of the security guards came up to him.

"Phonecall for you Dr. Oliver," he said handing Tommy a cordless phone.

"Thank you," replied Tommy taking the phone and holding it up to his ear, "Hello, Dr. Oliver speaking."

-------------------------------

"A movie shoot?" asked Wes, "We're going too."

"I haven't even said Cassidy can go yet," replied Tommy, "I'm worried about her big mouth."

"We need to go," replied Jen, "It could be Cinecon,."

"All the more reason for Cassidy not to go," replied Tommy.

"We won't have a choice," replied Jen, "If Cinecon has written we take her, then we'll have to take her and work out a way to beat his script."

"Well, let's see who else wants to go first," replied Tommy, "We should take as many as possible."

------------------------------

"Is everyone gathered for teleportation?" asked Tommy looking around at the gathered rangers. Jason, Aisha, Zack and Billy from the original team, Talisha not looking pleased, Timeforce and Cassidy were gathered and waiting. The Dino Thunder and Lightspeed rangers had stayed behind in case of more immediate threats.

"Alright," said Jen, "We'll teleport to the Silver Guardian's HQ, everyone but Cassidy will pick up a Silver Guardians ID card and head to the film site, if anyone asks, we were alerted to a possible monster attack. If everything is legitimate then we come back at the end of the day, if not, you know what to do."

"Umm, that's pretty much what I was going to say," replied Tommy, "Talisha, make sure you keep a tight grip on Cassidy's arm until we arrive in Silver Hills will you. Alpha, whenever you're ready."

---------------------------------

The rangers landed in Silver Hills a few moments later and followed the instructions, they arrived at the film site with Cassidy and proceeded to spread out and examine the site. Roughly half an hour later they met up.

"How did it go?" asked Tommy.

"It went well," replied almost everyone.

"There is one thing," said Jen, "I haven't seen a single copy of the script, not in the trailers or the sets."

"That's understandable," replied the director from behind the group. They all turned to see him holding Cassidy around her neck, I thought that you'd be here when I heard that people were asking questions."

"You must be Cinecon," said Jen stepping to the front of the group.

"Oh yes," replied the director, "One bitten, twice shy. Looks like I can't catch you out with the same trick twice. But aren't you going to ask the name of my movie?"

"Go on," said Tommy with a feeling of dread.

"End of the Rangers 2, the Return of Cinecon," replied Cinecon transforming into his true form whilst the crew transformed into various golems.

"We are so screwed," said Trip.


	24. Movie Shootout

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 22 – Movie Shootout

"I heard how this went down last time," said Talisha stepping forwards, "I won't let that happen again monster, especially not in his name."

"Try and stop it then," laughed Cinecon.

"Oh, I will," replied Talisha, "Spirit Ninja Pow..."

A laser came from behind Cinecon blasting Talisha squarely and knocking her into the wall behind her, she crumpled to the floor.

"Talisha!" yelled the rangers in unison, they ran to her and knelt down, Billy placed two fingers on her throat and shook his head.

"She's gone," he said.

They looked up as Rygog ran up to Cinecon. "Did I do well?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Perfect," yelled Cinecon reading the script, "Everything is going according to my script."

"According to script," growled Tommy standing up, the rest of the rangers stood to and faced Cinecon, "I'll give you according to script. It's Morph..."

Cinecon clapped his clapboard. "Cut to the Cartoon!" he announced.

-----------------------------

Jason found himself inside a cartoon world, he looked around for what he needed to do as something sped past him, he looked down to see that whatever it was had stolen his trousers and he was wearing an oversized pair of white boxer shorts with red polka dots. Infuriated he ran after the creature.

"End of the Rangers II, the Musical!"

---------------------------------

Zack and Katie found themselves in the scene Katie had been in last time she had fought Cinecon, Katie wore the same yellow dress and Zack wore a smart Tuxedo. The music stuck up and the pair found themselves compelled to dance.

"What's going on, why you and me? Is this real, or just what we see?" sang Zack as they danced.

"This is all real, that much I know. I think that it's best to go with the flow, " sang Katie.

"End of the Rangers II, the Samurai Scene"

-------------------

Billy and Lucas stood back to back in full Samurai armour, surrounded by ninjas.

"Been here before?" asked Billy.

"How'd you guess?" replied Lucas sarcastically.

Billy had no time to respond as the ninja attacked.

"Cut to the Martial Arts scene!"

------------------------------------------

Aisha and Jen stood next to each other in Chinese style dresses staring down a row of Martial Artists.

"Trouble," said Aisha shifting into a stance.

"Yup," replied Jen.

"Cut to the Western"

--------------------------------------------

Wes, Trip, Eric, Tommy and Cassidy stood in a western town, all five were dressed in cowboy gear. Wes and Trip were looking around and shaking their heads.

"Oh no," said Wes looking around.

"Not again," moaned Trip.

"What's wrong with a Western?" asked Cassidy.

"Don't ask," replied Wes and Trip simultaneously.


	25. Lightspeed Emergency

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 23 – Lightspeed Emergency

"We've lost the rangers sir," said the technician at the console.

"They've all been killed?" asked Captain Mitchell shocked.

"No sir, just Talisha," replied the Technician, "The rest have simply vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"One minute they were there, the next they were gone."

"Sir," said another Technician, "We've got incoming."

"Full alert," ordered Captain Mitchell, "All rangers to the briefing room."

-------------------------------------

In the cartoon world Jason had given up chasing the creature, instead he resorted to more, elaborate means. Mainly a pair of rocket powered roller skates. He sniggered and lit the fuse as the creature ran past.

-------------------------------------

Katie and Zack continued dancing as the music played.

-------------------------------------

Lucas and Billy sliced their way through the Ronin falling back to each other they stood back to back once again as the never ending series of Samurai moved in for the kill.

-------------------------------------

Jen and Aisha executed perfect attacks against the oncoming martial artists eliminating most of the onslaught with there carefully executed attacks.

-------------------------------------

Cassidy walked up to the bar and walked in as Eric and Tommy pushed Wes and Trip into the bar. The five stopped as everyone stared at them and they looked around to see wanted posters for all five of them behind the bar.

"Everybody out!" yelled Tommy as the five scrambled out, they rushed to the horse trough outside which had five waiting horses as Wes and Trip stopped.

"No way," said Trip.

"I'll die before I climb on that thing," said Wes.

"Stop being babies," said Cassidy settling into a saddle, Eric and Tommy nodded at each other as they climbed onto a horse each.

"Fine," said Tommy pointing, "Start running."

Wes and Trip started running as Tommy, Eric and Cassidy spurred their horses into a gallop, Tommy and Eric grabbed Wes and Trip as they went past and dragged them alongside their horses.

----------------------------------

"We are in full alert," said Captain Mitchell, "We cannot stop the incoming missiles without more rangers and need to evacuate.

"We've calculated that the zord bays beneath the Power Chamber can hold the Lightspeed zords," said Angela looking over her notes, "Alpha has begun teleportation already, he's also taking the projects I'm working on currently."

"So all that's left is a formal evacuation," replied Captain Mitchell, "I doubt that the Power Chamber can hold all of us."

"Unfortunately no," replied Angela.

"Sir," said a technician bursting into the room, "You need to see this."

-----------------------------------------

Jason sped up and started to catch up to the creature, he bent down in an attempt to catch it and it stopped. Jason sped past unable to stop and carried on until he realised he was over a cliff. He looked down unable to stop and impacted on the cliff wall ahead.

He pulled an arm away and held up a sign saying, "I should've watched more cartoons as a kid." before he fell from the wall and down into the valley below.

------------------------------------------

Katie and Zack still carried on dancing.

------------------------------------------

Lucas and Billy fell to the floor overwhelmed by the amount of Samurai they were facing.

------------------------------------------

Aisha and Jen fell to the floor held by others as the Temple Master approached with a reproachful look on his face.

-------------------------------------------

The horses reared back as the gunfire spooked them, Wes and Trip were dropped as Tommy, Eric and Cassidy all landed heavily on their backs. The five crawled for cover and collapsed behind some barrels.

"What do we need to do to stop this?" asked Tommy.

"The clapboard," said Wes, "We need to destroy it, and try and get the script too."

Tommy looked over the barrel to see Cinecon holding the clapboard to his chest. He felt around his waist for a gun and found nothing. He looked over to see Cassidy already taking aim. He went to say something as she fired and hit the clapboard. "My father wanted me to know how to handle a gun," she said sheepishly as the scene faded away.


	26. The Fight is On

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 24 – The Fight is On

The rangers gasped as they reappeared next to a dumpster, Tommy was the first to recover and looked around.

"Where's Jason?" he asked, "I thought destroying the clapboard would free all of us."

"It should have," replied Jen.

They heard a scream as something landed in the dumpster.

"I'm ok," said Jason clambering out of the dumpster.

"Which way?" asked Aisha looking around.

"This way!" announced Wes running off, the rest of the group following.

------------------

"Is this the big chase scene," asked Cinecon to one of the Fire Golem assistants, the Golem looked at the script and nodded. "Cut it," declared Cinecon, "Cut straight to the fight scene, there's too many of them to keep track of in there, and if the script forgets to mention them, they can do as they please."

The Golem simply nodded, grabbed the next few pages and ripped them from the script.

-----------------

The rangers emerged into a desert with a dirt track running past where they entered.

"How did we get here?" asked Zack turning to where the door had been, "Weren't we in a film studio a moment ago?"

"It seems that Cinecon can control space-time anomalies using a transitional matrix in written form," replied Billy.

"In English?" asked Cassidy.

"He can control where we are thanks to the script," replied Billy.

"I could have told you that," replied Lucas shaking his head, "The question is, what does his script call for next?"

"Wasn't this a big motorcycle chase last time?" asked Eric, "I remember chasing on motorcycles."

"Not this time," replied Cinecon walking in front of the rangers, "This time we have a pre-battle now before we start on the zord fight. It's a simple scene, you show off your skills, I beat you down, you pull out the big guns and fire, and I expose my mutant DNA and grow. Simple."

"Let's show him what we think of his script," replied Tommy, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Exactly as scripted," laughed Cinecon, "Now let's see what you have!"

"Lets take him on all at once," said Tommy, "There's no way he can take eleven rangers, no matter what his script says!"

"Ok," replied Jen, "Cassidy stay back, let the rangers do the work here."

"You don't need to tell me twice," replied Cassidy running back to where the door had been, "I'll just wait here."

"Now!" yelled Tommy as he sprinted towards Cinecon, "Time for you and me to go at it again old friend."

"Always a pleasure," replied Saba as Tommy went to strike Cinecon. Cinecon blocked the blow easily with his megaphone and laughed as Billy and Zack struck with their weapons at his back and had no effect. Jason and Aisha ran up from the sides and struck Cinecon as well, all five dug their weapons into Cinecon as hard as they could but he just laughed and shrugged off the five rangers.

"You fools," he laughed, "I can't be killed if it's not in the script."

"We're too weak," gasped Billy, "We're an incomplete team without the pink ranger and our powers are fading faster than I thought."

"Let's see how your script holds up to this," yelled Wes, "Chrono Cannon, Fire!"

The Time Force rangers fired the Chrono Cannon, Cinecon pulled off his DNA patch and grew laughing as the attack glanced off with no visible effect.

"What do we do now?" asked Trip.

"We keep trying," replied Jen, "Circuit, get the Time Flyers here now!"

"Time Flyers on route," replied Circuit.

"I can't believe it," replied Jason, "We're arguably the greatest Power Rangers ever and we get relegated to watching someone else battle for our lives."

"I don't think we'll be doing much standing around," replied Tommy looking around, "I don't think he wants us to get that script."

The Time Force Rangers boarded the Time Flyers as the others prepared to defend themselves from the Golems circling them.


	27. Delta Rescue

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 26 – Delta Rescue

_2025 – Delta Base, One hour following the destruction of the Magnificence._

"Congratulations rangers," announced Cruger as he walked into the lounge where B – Squad was relaxing after defeating Grumm and the Magnificence, "You've all done a good job today."

"Has it always been this quiet?" asked Jack lifting his head up.

"No," smiled Cruger, "Most personnel are out dealing with the mess left by the battle, barring a few people, we're the only ones on base at the moment."

"So what took you so long to get back?" asked Syd, "With what happened, I assumed you'd be back here with us."

Cruger moved to a chair and sat down before replying, "Someone had to report to the High Commander, and after that I took Isinia to the hospital to be looked over. She's staying there overnight and insisted I come back here."

"Well, Grumm has been defeated," said Bridge handing a drink over to Cruger, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where ever we're needed," replied Cruger taking a sip from the cup.

Suddenly the room started shaking, it stopped a few seconds later and the rangers looked around in a panic.

"What was that?" asked Z, "An Earthquake?"

"No," replied Cruger as Kat ran in.

"You guys need to come to the command centre" she said breathlessly, "Now!"

The team ran into the command centre and stared around at the screens, each of which was showing nothing but empty space.

"What's going on Kat?" asked Bridge, "What's with the monitors?"

"Nothing," replied Kat, "Those monitors are displaying exactly what's outside Delta Command at this precise moment."

"But, how?" asked Z, "And where are we?"

"Currently," replied Kat, "We are in an orbit roughly 91 – 95 million miles from the Population – 1 star Sol."

"Enough of that," said Jack, "Can you get us home?"

"You didn't study intergalactic travel, did you?" asked Cruger.

"I didn't stay in school long enough," replied Jack, "Why?"

"We haven't moved," replied Sky, "We're exactly where the Earth should be."

"Then that means..." said Jack his eyes opening wide.

"The Earth has gone," finished Cruger.

"That's not all," said Boom running in, "I did those tests you asked for Kat, you were right. The molecular distribution confirms 15 – 20 years."

"15 – 20 years of what?" asked Syd.

"15 – 20," years since the Earth was destroyed, "We've been shifted into an alternate timeline."

--------------------------------

"How is that possible?" asked Jack.

"When we formally took over Earth's security forces, we also took over the Silver Guardians," said Kat, "I integrated some of the Silver Guardians Time Force technology into Delta Command in the event we needed to contact them. Their technology must have protected us when a free will element changed history."

"Free will element?" asked Jack, "You make it sound like history is fixed except for a few people."

"She's correct," replied Cruger, "History is surprisingly resilient to change, normally it can swing back into line with minimal changes, only those with access to the Morphing Grid or a few other select powers can actually alter history. Obviously, this means that all Power Rangers can alter history." Cruger gave a sidelong glance at Kat before continuing. "Or those who work closely with them of course."

"So you're saying a Power Ranger caused the Earths destruction?" asked Jack.

"Or they lost," replied Cruger, Those we fight are free will elements by association, if not for other reasons. Do we still have communications with the rest of SPD Kat?"

"That's the other thing," said Kat, "Whatever affected us also blasted the rest of SPD at some point, I can't even find high command in this timeline."

"Impossible," replied Cruger, "Even the special squads?"

"Not even them," replied Kat, "It's quite possible that they were never formed."

"You mentioned that we could contact Time Force," said Syd, "Why don't we? They might be able to help."

"Already working on it," replied Kat, "We do have to note though that Time Force may not exist in this timeline."

"You think we can't shield ourselves from things like this," said a voice from the console, "Hold on whilst I calibrate the signal."

"Identify yourself," ordered Cruger as the image stabilised.

"My name is Alex," replied the figure, "I represent Time Force, and the rangers need your help."

"How can we assist?" asked Jack.

"I'm about to send the Time Flyers to assist the rangers," replied Alex, "I can arrange for them to jump out and tow Delta Command along with them. I have to warn you though, it may be dangerous, the Time Flyers aren't designed for this kind of work."

"We are SPD B Squad," replied Jack stepping forward, "We signed up knowing we'd have to put our lives at risk to protect people, we're willing to do whatever it takes to help."

"That's the legendary attitude I heard of," smiled Alex, "Contact Tommy Oliver to find out what's going on. And good luck, you'll need it."


	28. Polt Twist

Power Rangers Ninja Spirit

Chapter 27 – Plot Twist

Tommy bunched up with his old teammates as he looked for an opening in the fire golems surrounding them. They had been briefed on the weaknesses of the various golems the Fallen Angel's minions employed, but even with that knowledge and their powers the sheer numbers were going to ensure this was a close fight, he heard the sounds of the Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue) fighting Cinecon but it was only a background noise now, he attention was fully fixed on his fight before him.

In the set where the rangers had attempted to fight Cinecon before he teleported them into the various movie scenes the biker Tommy had encounter crept up on Talisha's body, she turned the body over and looked down shaking her head at the senseless loss of life as she turned away from the body.

The fight wasn't going so well, even with the knowledge of how to combat the fire golems they didn't seem to be making a dent in their forces, Tommy cried out as he was stuck in the back and collapsed to the ground seeing the other rangers from his original team collapse around him, without Kim's power coin they were far weaker than normal, they needed her help now.

Tommy fell out of morph and readied himself for another morph as the biker girl he'd chased away showed up. She struck away the golems surrounding Tommy and fought glanced around to see the enemies surrounding her, the helmeted head betraying no secrets as Cinecon laughed.

This laugh was different, it stopped the battle as two golems grabbed the biker girl, Tommy looked up to see the Time Force Megazord on the ground and Cinecon watching this little conflict.

"So our mysterious hero finally shows up," laughed Cinecon "We'd best introduce you hadn't we little miss Kimberly?" As he said this another Golem pulled off the helmet to reveal a familiar face.

"Try again Cinecon," said Talisha smiling.


End file.
